The Chronicles Of Justin Soulhunter: The Shadow Princess
by bulldozerman185
Summary: Justin Soulhunter didn't know much about Shadow magic. He didn't know much about the Shadow Princess, a person who knows no limits with Shadow magic. But he's about to know! Follow the tale of Justin Soulhunter as he and his friends unleash a roller coaster ride of thrills, chills, and wacky spills that will rock the Spiral like there is no tomorrow! Rated T ( V L D )
1. Chapter 1: The Soulhunter

The Chronicles Of Justin Soulhunter: The Shadow Princess.

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101. Only Justin, his pets, and the plot.

War. Nobody likes it. Very few people actually partake in it and those who do run the risk of dying and never coming back. Justin Soulhunter was one of the lucky ones, he thought. He had survived the battle of Krokotopia 2 years ago, although it took the life of his beloved Katie Iceshield. Even though he had come to terms with why he had been encased in a frozen waterfall after the battle, he could never put his finger on why Katie just died afterward. She had been mortally wounded, but Moolinda knew how to heal even those who were on the brink of death. He often wondered if she chose to give up on life after she put him into his frozen sleep and sleep herself for all eternity. Though he woke up after 2 years, she did not.

"Katie... why? Why did you give up on everything? You knew i loved you and would have died for you." Justin muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his Royal Estate, his bow propped against a bush next to him.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, bringing back those memories of there time together. He had never been so happy. Then he remembered the battle of Krokotopia, and her being horribly and mortally injured. He hadn't learned Sprite or Satyr at the time, so there was nothing he could do. They had returned to his castle after the battle.

He brought himself out of the tragic memory before he could see anymore. He didn't want to see anymore. It was all to painful for him to see.

"I understand what you did Katie, and i am grateful for what you did." He muttered to himself, sighing deeply to himself.

He knew his power wasn't strong enough to save anybody, and she knew he was being hunted down by an evil they hadn't met yet, so she sealed him in the waterfall of his old Wooden Cottage by freezing the water with him inside it, which cast him into a deep hibernation. She died shortly afterward.

He remembered what Ambrose had told him after he awoke from his slumber.

'_Katie's spirit had been completely tapped after she put you to sleep. She couldn't tell us where you were or why she did it. All she could say was she did it to save you from yourself. She died before we could learn anything more. Dispite Professor Moolinda's best attempts to save her, we couldn't help Katie._' The kind headmaster had told him. Justin was utterly smashed to a thousand pieces. He couldn't believe it. She was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

But then he learned of what was after him, the reason she froze him for 2 years. And suddenly he was grateful to her for saving him. But he still felt extremely upset over her death.

But instead of giving into his despair, he decided to become strong and powerful, in order to avenge her death. He would make the forces of evil pay dearly for what they had done.

Now, at LV.40 and much stronger then he was when he made this very dear and sacred vow to Katie, he was determined to see this task through to the end, no matter what happened along the way.

A faint fluttering sound interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over to see his faithful fairy friend, Princess Luna, hovering close to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh. Hello Luna." He said calmly.

"Justin, couldn't you hear me? I've been flying all over for the last 10 minutes looking for you. But i should have known you'd be here." She replied, wondering why Justin liked to come sit alone on this far corner of his castle so much.

"Luna, where else would I be? At Ravenwood watching all the new students go by?" Justin said defensively, standing up and grabbing his bow.

"Well, I just wanted to say the castle tours are reopening today, so it would be a good time to get the place cleaned up." Luna said, fluttering over and landing on his shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads-up. But the place is pretty well for now, so I don't think we need to clean it right now." He replied, as he started back toward the house. Along the way, they passed his Chestnut Pony, which lay in a small patch of grass close to the world gate, sound asleep. Over by the house, he saw his blue dragon Sir Rocky flying in circles over the roof of the house, grunting a small tune to itself.

"Have you seen any of my friends around?" Justin asked the fairy perched on his shoulder.

"Matthew stopped by earlier today." Luna replied. "So did Brooke and Connor, but they just wanted to make sure you were well. Of course I told them you were."

"Thanks Luna." Justin replied as they got to the front door. He quickly opened it and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

The fire in the fireplace burned brightly, even though Justin wasn't much of a fan for fire, it still felt nice to get inside to a bright, happy fire after a long day of adventuring in the Spiral. Also, his friends often enjoyed sitting around the fire, as they shared stories about there adventures.

"I wonder how Chelsea is doing." Justin wondered to himself, thinking of another of his friends, Chelsea Pixieflame, who was a pyromancer.

"I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I'm sure its fine. She's probably just very busy." Luna replied, patting the back of Justin's head in reassurance.

Justin however wasn't so sure. Ever since she and Brooke had said they've broken up with there boyfriends, he had grown concerned. He's known people before who lost there lovers and committed suicide only hours later.

"I noticed you seem very interested in that Brooke girl". Luna said, remembering there last talk, which had taken place only a few days ago.

"What are you thinking about her?" She asked, glancing at him with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know. I guess we'll wait and see what happens." Justin replied.

"Are you... in love with her?" Luna said in a mocking sort of tone, flashing a strange smile at him. Justin narrowed his eye's at her.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I'm not sure yet. I do admit she is very cute though. I just wish she wouldn't hide her face behind that mask all the time." He replied defensively, giving her an accusing look. While he did find Brooke very pretty and enjoyed spending time with her, he wasn't sure if what he felt for her was love or not ( ever since Katie died it was hard for him to feel love ). But he knew that if it did develop into true love, it would help ease the burden in his heart, which he carried around all the time.

"Its ok, I'm just kidding, Justin." Luna said, giggling. Justin just rolled his eyes.

'_What am I going to do with this fairy?'_

A sudden pounding on the door caught Justin off-guard. The frantic yelling that followed wasn't any at all reassuring.

"JUSTIN! OPEN THE DOOR! JUSTIN!"

"What the heck!?" Justin said out loud, as he rushed to the door, Luna getting off his shoulder and quickly darting to the door before he could get there.

"Who is it?" Justin called out as he reached the door.

"Its me, Justin! Open the door! I need help!"

He knew right away who it was.

It was Brooke.

But why was she acting like a murderer was coming after her with a pistol in his hand and a knife in the other?

Did something... happen to her!?

( AUTHOR'S NOTES )

CLIFFHANGER!

Phew! Talk about a dramatic beginning! What's going on with Brooke? Why does she need Justin's help? And with what?

Find out in Chapter 2! Until then, everybody!

R&R!

( Side note: Chapter's 1-6 have been modified as of May 8th 2014, as per my standard Writing Guidelines, in order to fix broken or otherwise unnecessary material. Be sure to send me reviews if something in this fanfiction doesn't connect properly. Thank you! )


	2. Chapter 2: Brooke's Crisis

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101.

Justin was at a loss over why Brooke was here, pounding on the door like a madman. What happened?

He quickly opened the door and let her in. He noticed she was in a pretty green and white robe, with a tall pointy hat atop her head, which was slightly tilted over to the left. Her wand was kept in her robe pocket. She staggered forward a couple of feet from the door before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Brooke?" Justin asked insecurely, as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

Slowly, the panic began to drift from Brooke, until she had fully calmed down. She let out a deep breath and turned to face Justin.

"I don't know, Justin. I don't even know where to begin." She said, a slight tremble in her voice, which told Justin she had seen something truly awful and couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Wait a moment." He said calmly, as he walked over and closed he door. Luna made sure to lock it as he walked back over to Brooke. "Shall we discuss this over the fire?" He said to her in a soft tone so as not to frighten her.

"Ok..." Was all she could say as he took her by the shoulders and led her over to the royal sofa which sat facing the fire place. A small circular table in front of it held a couple of cups of bright red juice. He picked one up and handed it to her as they both sat down.

"Now, start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Justin said, as he grabbed the other cup of juice, keeping one hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Thanks." She replied quietly as she sipped the juice. She then looked over at him.

"I... I just can't believe it. It seems so unreal." She started, unsure how to put into words what she had just been through. But as Justin listened to her short tale, he felt a growing sense of dread deep within him.

_It all started at her friends birthday party. Her 17-year old friend, and the birthday girl, Rebecca AshBlood, and everybody else were having the time of there lives. After a while, her boyfriend came out of the royal playhouse she and he were staying in, holding a large chocolate cake with 17 candles on top of it. He brought it over to the large table set out in the middle of the yard and put it down, taking out a cutting knife. Almost instantly, everybody dropped what they were doing and ran over to the table._

_"Would you do the honors, dear?" Rebecca asked him, Brooke right behind her, a huge smile on her face._

_"Certainly." He replied, giving Rebecca a loving look, before taking the knife and lowing it to the cake._

_'This is so much fun, cutting a birthday cake with your best friend.' Brooke thought to herself._

_However, the knife had barely touched the cake when..._

_"Heh heh heh." Somebody laughed nearby, causing everybody to glance around, unsure where it had come from. Rebecca's boyfriend dropped the knife, which fell off the cake and into the grass._

_"Over there!" A young Myth girl shouted, pointing at the world gate. Everyone turned to look._

_A very scary looking Death wizard stood in front of the open world gate, a spear held tightly in his grip. He was wearing robes that looks much like Malistare's, except they looked much more demonic, and made him look like a vampire. His long dark black hair moved out of the way of his crimson red eyes as he raised his head to look at the party-goers. He chuckled._

_"Ahh, at last! The Shadow Princess is mine!" He said in a deep voice, which sent goosebumps through Brooke's arms._

_"The Shadow Princess? Who is the Shadow Princess? Who are you?" Rebecca asked, glairing at the wizard in front of her. How dare he crash her birthday party?_

_"Hey pal, if your not on the guest list, GET LOST!" A Storm wizard called Alex Skyhunter shouted, stepping in front of everybody else._

_"Hmph. You fool." The Death wizard remarked, raising his spear. "I'm sick of looking at your face!" He shouted, throwing the spear at Alex lIke a javelin._

_"URK!" Alex suddenly cried out as the spear punched clean through him, puncturing his heart. He looked up at the Death wizard, who chuckled in delight, before his eyes rolled back into there sockets and he fell backward into the grass in a lifeless heap._

_"ALEX!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs. She and her boyfriend raced over and knelt beside the lifeless Storm wizard. Brooke just stood in place, hands over her mouth, unsure of what to do. She looked up at the dark wizard as he laughed in amusement._

_"How utterly amusing. But I'm just getting started." He said, and snapped his fingers. In a flash, his bloodied spear flew out of Alex and back into his hand. At the same time, loads of Fire Elf's, what appeared to be close to 7 dozen, appeared behind him, Arrow's already stuck in there bow's. At the same time, nearly 100 Scarlet Screamer's had appeared over by the house, all ready to attack. The party-goers all glanced around in terror. The Death wizard raised his spear into the air._

_"Kill them all! Except Rebecca!" He shouted, swinging the spear downward quickly to point at Rebecca. In an instant, the blood of the other 12 or so party-goers soaked the ground, there lifeless bodies lay all over the ground like playing cards._

_'Fifty-Two Pickup' Brooke suddenly thought, who had managed to slip away from the enemy's line of sight and hide behind a tall bush nearby. She watched the death wizard walk over and lift up the Myth girl. He wiped some of her blood onto his finger and licked it off, before dropping her again and kicking her body away as if she were nothing but garbage. He then turned to Rebecca, who her boyfriend held with her hands behind her back. She was crying waterfalls from her eye's._

_"Well done, Jacob. You've done well." The dark wizard said as he stepped no less then 2 inches away from Rebecca. Her boyfriend Jacob smiled as if he had just won first place in a marathon._

_"Thanks, master." He said. Rebecca just cried._

_"Jacob...WHY!? I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She begged of him, but he wasn't listening, all his attention was on his master, who put a finger to Rebecca's chin and raised her head to look at him._

_"Now, now, don't be so hard on him. He's just doing what is right." He snickered as he finished this sentence. Jacob snickered with him._

_"W-W-Who are you? What do you want?" Rebecca asked, on the verge of collapsing. The dark wizard just chuckled._

_"It matters not, my young Shadow Princess. All that matters now is that I have you at long last! JACOB! BRING HER!" He commanded, as he turned away from the two and walked back to the world gate._

_"Yes, master." Jacob replied, as he dragged Rebecca over to the world gate, who didn't put up a fight of any sort. She had no strength left to fight Jacob, her own boyfriend, who had betrayed her._

_"Nothing personal, Rebecca. I still love you. I'm just obeying my master." Jacob told her as he continued to hold her so tightly. Rebecca just sobbed._

_"Hmm. Good boy." The dark, demonic wizard replied, as he tapped the world gate with his spear, which started glowing a dark shade of black. He swiftly opened the gate, and the inside of the world gate looked like it was a portal to hell. He waved hIs arm at the gate, telling Jacob to take Rebecca through first. Jacob quickly did so, and both he and her disappeared into the world gate. The Dark wizard looked back at the house, and quickly cast a meteor strike upon it, which set the building aflame. He sneered at the burning building, before putting his spear away and stepping into the world gate, which closed behind him. As soon as it did, the black glow ceased._

_Brooke finally came out of her hiding place, tears in her own eyes. She couldn't believe it. What began as a simple birthday party turned into pure hell. She looked at the dead bodies lining the ground, then the burning building._

_"I...I HAVE TO GET HELP!" She quickly cried out to herself, as she made a mad dash for the world gate. She already knew who she was going to see._

"I-I came as fast as I could. I didn't know what else to do." Brooke said to Justin in a soft tone, barely above a whisper, as she brought herself out of the tragic memory which wasn't even half an hour old.

Justin and Luna just sat there, unsure of what to think. He couldn't even begin to think what horror's were running through Brooke's mind right now. Questions raced a mile a minute through his own.

Who was this dark wizard?

Why did he kill everyone and kidnap Rebecca?

And for who?

And why was Jacob helping him?

And who is this "Shadow Princess" he had mentioned?

Justin couldn't begin to grasp the magnitude of the situation, but he knew that time was everything.

If he didn't act fast, Brooke would be joining those poor people who died to that demonic Death wizard.

He stood up and put down his empty cup, taking Brooke's empty cup and setting it down to. He helped Brooke to her feet.

"Come on." He said, as Luna flew up from her perch on the sofa.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked, as Luna landed on her shoulder. Justin grabbed his bow and looked back at her.

"To see the headmaster."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WHEW! Now THAT, if anything, was crazy!

As a side note: Brooke is a friend of mine in the game. Just saying.

See you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath of The Attack

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101.

( P.S. My old Chapter 3 got lost due to some very f***ed up glitch with the FanFiction system. If i manage to get it back I will include it as a deleted scene after the story is over. )

( HEADMASTER'S OFFICE )

Justin and Brooke entered the headmaster's office, Brooke still in complete and utter shock over what had happened, Justin helping her into the room, Princess Luna riding on Justin's shoulder. Headmaster Ambrose looked over at the two students as Justin helped Brooke into a chair. Once she was seated, he put a hand on her cheek, whIspered somethIng reassurIng to her, then turned toward Merle Ambrose, who, along with Mr. Lincoln, who stood behind the headmaster, clipboard in his hands, was looking at the two of them in confusion.

"Justin Soulhunter?" Ambrose asked, still watching him carefully. "What happened? And what's wrong with your little friend there?"

"Headmaster, we have a situation." Justin told the headmaster, cutting right to the chase. "There has been an attack on a student's castle. At least 12 students are now dead."

The headmaster and Mr. Lincoln both looked at Justin, with looks in their face's that told the young ice wizard they were not expecting that. "WHAT!? Are you serious?" Mr. Lincoln said, a slight hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes, you heard that correctly." Justin said, looking over at Brooke and making sure she was still OK, minus her current state of shock. He looked back at Ambrose. "Brooke here alone just barely survived." He reported to the two.

"Hmm. Most troubling." The headmaster replied. He looked at Brooke. "Can you tell us what happened, Brooke?"

She just looked up and sobbed, still unable to talk. Justin stepped up to the desk. "She's in shock right now cause of what she saw. I'm afraid she'll be a little, uh... "Defective" for a little while." Justin told the headmaster, air quoting the word "Defective".

"Hmm. Very well. Justin, how long ago did this happen?" Mr. Lincoln asked. Justin looked at him. "Not even 15 minutes ago. She came to me before we came here. She already told me what happened. I couldn't believe it when I heard it." He said to Mr. Lincoln, Unable to get that image of Brooke entering his home with that horrified expression on her face out of his mind.

_'Will i be seeing that forever?_' He wondered.

"Would you mind repeating what she said to us?" Ambrose asked. Justin nodded, then turned to Brooke again, making sure she was still fine. He turned back to the headmaster and Mr. Lincoln.

"In that case, you might want to pull up a chair, Mr. Lincoln. This might be a little long." He said, before looking back at Brooke again, then back to Ambrose and Mr. LIncoln. "You haven't had lunch yet, have you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Ambrose asked him. Justin gave Ambrose a grim look.

"Cause what your about to hear might make you sick." He said, and he knew in his heart he meant it.

"Oh dear. Well, lets have it." Mr. Lincoln said, sitting down in a chair to the right of the desk.

( 10 MINUTES LATER... )

Both Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln were in utter shock over what they had just heard. Justin himself, having taken a seat next to Brooke, who still sat in complete silence, had thoughts of what Brooke had really seen running through his mind. He was sure this was no joke or prank she had pulled. He knew from the minute she told him everything that had happened this was the real deal.

"Justin, are you sure all this is correct?" Ambrose asked the young ice wizard, who simply looked back at the headmaster and nodded.

"Well, would it be alright if we went to the castle and took a look around? I'll need to know who died so i know who's names to put up in memorial." Mr. Lincoln asked Justin. The Soulhunter just nodded as he looked at him.

"I'm sure that would be fine. I want to get over there and see if this is true myself." Justin told them.

Brooke made a slight sighing noise, which turned Justin's attention back to her. She looked up at him and pulled out a small key from her robe pocket and handed it to him. "Here. It's the key to the castle. It'll let you in. Just... be careful. I don't want to go back there. I'm afraid... if I do..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, as her eyes then slipped closed and she started to fall off the chair, but luckily, Justin was there to catch her.

"Brooke?" Justin asked, still unaware of her condition. He put her back up in the chair and checked her breathing. She was still taking slow, soft breaths. He let out a sigh of relief, she had just fallen unconscious. The stress of what she had seen must have been to much for her to handle. On top of that, she had just told him that she had broken up with her boyfriend a few days before, and last time he had seen her, she was still suffering from that a great deal.

_'Its amazing how much something as simple as stress can affect the body.'_ Justin thought to himself. He looked back at Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln.

"She's OK. It seems she's passed out." He told the headmaster and Mr. Lincoln, who had gasped when Brooke started falling over.

"Hmm. Very well. As long as she's not hurt. Professor Wu is busy today." Ambrose replied. He then turned to Mr. Lincoln. "Shall we go to the castle and see what has happened?"

"Yes. I say we should. We need to make sure this isn't some kind of prank." He replied.

Justin tossed the key to the castle to Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln. "Here. You go on ahead to the castle. I'm going to take Brooke here to my castle. She'll be safe there." He said, grabbing his bow and putting it on his back, then picking up Brooke gently in his arms. Princess Luna flew up and landed on Justin's shoulder. "I'll catch up with you soon."

"Very well. Make it quick, though. We don't need two more students going missing on us." Ambrose said, as he picked up the key and handed it to Mr. Lincoln. " Mr. Lincoln, go on ahead of me and wait by the world gate. I want to write a notice for the teachers and students to be on the lookout for this dark Death wizard." He said, pulling out a fresh roll of parchment and dipping a feather into his ink well. As he started writing on the parchment, Mr. Lincoln went out the door and headed for the World Gate in Ravenwood, Justin already long gone, having teleported back to his castle, Brooke ( out cold ) and Princess Luna in tow.

( AS JUSTIN'S ROYAL ESTATE )

Justin quickly went inside the house, closed the door behind him, and went up to the third floor, where the bedroom was. Two beds sat close to each other, one in the corner, with an Ice plague above it, the other closer to the stairs, with a Fire plague above it.

Justin put Brooke on the bed with the fire plague, making sure to put her hat on the bedside table and her wand next to it. Justin couldn't help but notice how cute she looked laying there, taking slow, steady breaths. But as much as he wanted to stay here and admire her beauty, he had a job to do. "Don't worry, Brooke. I'll figure out who did this. So please rest for now." He told her softly. He stood and grabbed his bow ( which he had put down by the bed ), then turned to Princess Luna, who had landed next to Brooke's hat and wand.

"Princess Luna, stay here and watch over her, OK? I'll be back soon." He told her, as he hurried for the stairs.

"OK. Be careful, Justin!" She told him as he hurried down the stairs and ran out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Luna flew over and landed on top of the bed board, looking down at the sleeping Brooke.

"Don't worry, Brooke, you'll be OK. Justin will be back soon." She whispered.

( AT BROOKE's ROYAL PLAYHOUSE )

The headmaster, Mr. LIncoln, and Justin all stepped out of the world gate, taking in the horrid sight before them. Ambrose gasped, Mr. Lincoln's eyes widened, and Justin was sure his eyes were deceiving him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Both buildings were burned to the ground, only the foundations remained. The 12 or so dead students still littered the ground, unmoved and unchanged since Brooke had left here not to long ago.

_'Mary, mother of God! Who in the world could have done this?'_ Justin wondered to himself, as both Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln went forward and started checking the dead bodies. Ambrose glanced at the somewhat big hole in Alex's chest, which punctured his heart. Mr. Lincoln was examining the young Myth girl who's blood the Death wizard had tasted. He frowned and put the young girl down.

"Headmaster, who could have done this?" Mr. Lincoln asked, unsure who would be cruel enough to do something this awful.

"Somebody who has no regards for causing such horrid pain to innocent people. I just know it." Ambrose replied, who had stood up from Alex's corpse. Mr. Lincoln just stood in place, unsure of what to do beside write on his clipboard.

_'He's making a list of the dead student's names.'_ Justin told himself.

Justin then took a closer look around. The table which held the party cake was smashed into pieces, the cake itself splattered all over the grass, the candles all scattered about. Some of the trees were burnt to ashes, and the grass around both buildings was brown from being burnt. The other plant life around the castle was completely burnt and charred, a sign that a horrid fire was just burning here. The air was thick with the foul smell of death and blood, and smoke continued to rise into the sky. Blood was splattered all around the party table.

_'If only Matthew could see this.'_ The Soulhunter thought.

Justin was unsure of what to do. He remembered what Brooke had told him. As he looked over at the burning buildings, he suddenly realized this was the work of a crazed madman, somebody who had lost all the ties they had once held with normal human emotions. This was the work of somebody who knew not the meaning of the words "Pain," "Suffering," or "Death." He also knew that this man was after somebody called "The Shadow Princess", and he was willing to go to any length to find that person.

"We need to get back to the school and report this. The student's must be warned that there's a crazy murderer on the loose." Ambrose said grimly, stepping toward Justin, who appeared to be lost in thought. "Justin? Are you with us?" He asked the young wizard.

Justin immediately snapped back to his sense's. He looked up at the headmaster. "I think I know what this madman is after." He said quietly, unable to raise his voice any higher.

"And what might that be?" Mr. Lincoln asked, stepping closer. Justin looked at him.

"Do you remember what Brooke said? He was after someone called The Shadow Princess. That's why he attacked this place. And why he kidnapped that Rebecca girl." Justin said, recalling what Brooke had told him. "He's after the Shadow Princess, whoever that is."

"Hmm. It would make sense. And it appears he won't stop until he finds whoever that is. Don't you agree?" Ambrose asked Mr. Lincoln, who nodded at the headmaster in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Justin asked, clearly at a loss over what to do next.

"Notify the teachers to be on the lookout for this man. And warn the students of the situation. They need to be sure to lock their doors at night." Ambrose said. Mr. Lincoln pipped up. "In that case, I better go round up the teachers. Justin, what are you going to do now?" He asked the ice wizard.

Justin turned to him. "For now, go back to my castle and watch over Brooke. She shouldn't be left alone at a time like this." He said to both headmaster Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln. "I'll come by later to hear the announcement, after Brooke wakes up."

"Hmm. Very well. Let's be off then. Mr. Lincoln, go ask some of the teachers if they can help you carry the bodies back to Wizard City. We need to prepare for a funeral service." Ambrose said, before looking back at the dead bodies. "Correction: Make that several funeral service's." The headmaster added.

"Right away, headmaster." Mr. Lincoln said quickly. And so, with goals in mind, the 3 set out for there destinations, the headmaster back to his office to finish his notification for the school, Mr. Lincoln to fetch help with the bodies, and Justin back to his home to check on Brooke. He wouldn't leave her alone now, in her time of need, especially after what had happened.

_'Don't worry Brooke. I won't let them have you. I will protect you, at any and all costs.'_

( EMERGENCY NOTICE TO ALL RAVENWOOD STUDENT'S BY HEADMASTER MERLE AMBROSE! )

A recent attack on a fellow student's castle has left 12 innocent student's dead and 2 more missing. A lone survivor has been recovered

and any and all information she may have on this horrible happening is being collected as we speak. In the meantime, all student's are

advised to stay in there home's whenever unoccupied with other business, with all doors and windows firmly locked. If you must travel,

travel in groups of 2 or more, and remember to lock your door's before you leave home. Service's for the deceased will be held on Friday

at 3:00 PM at Golem Court. Please attend.

( Author's Notes )

Whew! The plot thickens! So yep. Looks like Ambrose is taking action to find whoever attacked Brooke and everyone else at the party.

The next couple of chapters will feature Brooke recovering from her state of shock, as well as Justin looking for more clues on this dark wizard who did this horrid act of violence, as well as looking for clues about The Shadow Princess.

Be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow Princess?

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101.

( AT JUSTIN's ROYAL ESTATE )

Justin sat at the foot of the bed on which Brooke still slept ever so quietly. She hadn't made a sound since he brought her here, she only rolled over a couple of times. Justin had been here for the past hour or so, watching over the young girl, making sure she was safe in case that crazy murderer decided to come back to finish her off as a witness. Then again, she had already told the headmaster, and he had already warned the rest of Ravenwood a murderer was on the loose. Upon hearing this announcement ( or reading it in Ravenwood, it was tacked up on every door ), Ambrose was flooded with questions about who it was who died, who had done it, and why they had did it. The headmaster decided to keep the entire thing about The Shadow Princess a secret for the time being, as well as Brooke's condition. The public didn't need to know about that until Brooke had something interesting to say ( or at the moment in her condition, ANYTHING to say in general ). Justin was still waiting for Brooke to awaken, since she had passed out in the headmaster's office when the two went to report the attack. Mr. Lincoln had finished making a list of who had died, and he, along with the rest of the teachers, had gathered the bodies and moved them to a secluded location where the public wouldn't find them. The royal playhouse ( burnt to the ground ), which lay in ruins, had been taken in by the authorities and was being investigated for any clues ( with the aid of Sherlock Bones from Marlybone ). Services for the deceased were to be held on Friday at Golem Court.

_'I wonder how there going to go about doing it, holding 12 funerals in one day.'_ Justin thought to himself, recalling the events of the past hour. One minute he was sitting on the corner of his castle, thinking peacefully about Katie Iceshield, the next, Brooke had come to him with grave news, the next he ( along with the headmaster and Mr. Lincoln ) were literally in hell, surrounded by the dead, amid two burning buildings. Justin was still trying to believe this was all a bad dream, but this was no dream, he told himself. This was real.

Suddenly, Brooke sat bolt upright, giving a blood-freezing scream of terror. Justin quickly reached over and wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear. She calmed down almost immediately.

"Brooke, its OK. You just had a bad dream. That's all." Justin told her. She breathed out deeply, and Justin let go of her. "Your OK. You were just having a nightmare. Your fine. That evil wizard's not going to find you here." He told her in a soft tone. She nodded and, for the first time that day, she smiled.

"Thanks, Justin." She said quietly. She then looked over at the bedside table, where Princess Luna stood, obviously startled by her scream, looking at her with uncertainty in her eyes. Brooke looked down at the floor.

"Will i be seeing those awful images in my eyes every time I go to sleep?" Brooke asked herself quietly, clearly still shaken up about the recent past. Justin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its OK. You're safe here. That awful man won't find you here. So just rest for now." He told her. She looked up at him and smiled again.

_'Why does he care for me so much?'_ She wondered.

"I know. And I do thank you for that. It's just that, I feel so afraid." She said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I understand. I feel a little scared to. But we've got to be strong." Justin told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, putting her hand on top of it.

"The headmaster has notified all the Ravenwood staff about the situation. And all the students have been warned. It won't be long before that man is caught. So for now, just take it easy. You've seen some very disturbing things and there messing with your mind." Justin continued, for he knew what she was feeling very well. He had seen it many times before.

"Justin..." Brooke was at a loss for words. She just smiled at him and gave a small giggle. "Thanks." She lowered her hand back onto the bed.

"Anytime, Brooke." He told her. "Lunch is on the counter downstairs if your hungry. I need to head out and talk to the headmaster again. I'll be back soon. Princess Luna, stay here and watch her, OK? If anything happens, come and get me ASAP." Justin instructed, grabbing his bow off the foot of the bed and heading for the stairs. Before he went down, though, he turned to Brooke again. "Connor will be stopping by soon. If I'm not back by then, tell him I'll be back soon." He nodded to her, before heading down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. Brooke let out a small giggle._  
_

_'Could he really care about me?'_ She wondered to herself. She turned to Princess Luna, who still stood on the bedside table.

"Why does he care about me so much?" She asked the pink fairy. Luna just let out a soft giggle.

"Who knows. All I know is he seems very interested in you. He thinks about you a lot when he's not thinking about Katie." The pink fairy replied, still giggling.

That got Brooke's attention. "Katie? Who's that?" She asked, turning her body around to face the fairy, sitting down on the bed.

Luna gave her a grim look. "Katie Iceshield, Justin's old love. She died about 2 years ago, and he's been heartbroken ever since." Luna said, turning around to face the ice plague which hung above Justin's bed, a look of sadness in her eye.

Brooke's mouth made an "o" before she gave Luna a sad look. "Oh. He never discussed that with me." She told the fairy. She suddenly felt sorry for the Soulhunter. _'He must have been devastated. How does he manage to put on such a tough act to hide it all?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Justin doesn't like to discuss it openly. And I can understand why. It must bring back such awful memories." Luna replied, turning back around to face Brooke. "The worse part is that he didn't figure out about her death until 2 years after she was gone."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked Luna, unsure what she meant by that.

"You know what? I'm to hungry to keep talking. Lets continue this conversation downstairs, where lunch is waiting for us." Luna said, starting her wings up and taking off from the table, and fluttering downstairs. "Hey, wait for me!" Brooke called out after her, as she got up off the bed and hurried downstairs after the pink fairy.

( AT THE WIZARD CITY LIBRARY )

"Hmm. I don't know much about Shadow magic, besides that its very powerful and difficult to control, let alone anything about the Shadow Princess." Justin told himself as he ran a finger down the line of books in one of the library's restricted sections. Ambrose had given him permission to go into this particular section and look for anything he could find on the Shadow Princess. "Maybe its back here." He said to himself, as he continued walking down the long line of books, unsure of what kind of book would hold such information. Since there wasn't much known about shadow magic yet ( Ambrose did not allow students to learn about shadow magic in Ravenwood, hence why all the shadow magic books were in a restricted section ), it was unlikely he would find anything in here on such a topic.

Justin had just reached several tables full of books from other worlds when one book, which was bigger then the others, caught his attention. Justin picked it up and looked at the cover. It read "Shadow Magic: A History". Justin knew he was on the right track. He moved several other books out of the way before opening it and looking at the table of contents. Chapter 13: Legendary Shadow Wizards caught his eyes, and he flipped to the chapter page. After looking at a couple of pages, he found the section on the Shadow Princess. As he started to read, he felt another sense of dread deep within him.

_There is very little known about the woman known only as The Shadow Princess. The only information that could be found was that she hailed from a world not yet known in the Spiral, and she had fully mastered Shadow Magic, and could use it to create miracles the likes of which were rivaled only by Jesus Christ himself, or unleash total destruction on the entire Spiral, destroying the entirety of it in a heartbeat._

_According to legend, her power could cause so much great devastation and destruction, that our ancestors, some of the very first wizards in the history of the Spiral, sealed her in Shadow forever to prevent her power from being unleashed._

_Of course, those wizards are gone now, so nobody knows the true nature of her power. Her current location is as of yet unknown._

_However, it was recorded that she had managed to escape from her shadowy prison, leaving only one clue behind as to where she might be going: "Time is but a door, Life is but a window, I have returned. May the purest blood of AshBlood suit my needs as I restore myself."_

_It is known that she had wanted to perform fantastic miracles, but she had been sealed away in Shadow before she could do this. When she broke free, her power was weakened massively. According to the clue she left behind, it is said that she now resides in the body of another, eagerly awaiting her time to return to the Spiral and work her magic again._

_In the right hands, she can put a stopper in death itself. However, in the wrong hands, her power could be harnessed to destroy everything we hold dear._

_The search for the Shadow Princess continues today, and will more then likely continue for many years to come._

"Good god! This is it!" Justin cried out, sure that he had found what he had come to find. He quickly put a book marker on the page with the information on The Shadow Princess, closed the book, picked it up, and hurried to the front desk, where headmaster Ambrose was waiting for his find.

( AT GOLEM COURT )

The bodies of the deceased all lay within an iron container out behind the tower, which the students crowded themselves around, wondering who was inside it. Nobody needed to tell them WHAT was inside it ( It was WHO they were wondering ), the announcement that headmaster Ambrose had made answered that question very clearly. Although they were clearly standing in the presence of 12 dead people, they could not smell them, the container was sealed airtight to prevent anything from getting in or out ( besides the headmaster, who knew how to open it ). Pretty soon, Justin had arrived to see what the commotion was all about. He looked at the container in disgust.

"THIS is a secluded location? Its about as secluded as the pond in The Commons!" He exclaimed. Mr. Lincoln, who was doing his best to answer the several hundred questions the students were all throwing at him at once, looked at Justin with a hint of innocence on his face.

"Hey, it wasn't MY idea! Professor Drake suggested it!" He told the ice wizard, who had earned a few glances from the students when Mr. Lincoln addressed him. Mr. Lincoln gave him a look that was clearly asking for help. "Um, any help here would be fantastic." He said to Justin quickly, as three more Fire students started tugging on his clipboard to get his attention. He quickly pulled it out of there reach. "Hey hey hey! Please keep your hands off my clipboard!" He shouted in frustration, earning a few giggles from some of the other students who were still crowding around him. Justin just looked like he wasn't paying attention.

_'Sheesh, why don't I just drag Brooke out here and let them crowd around her for a little while? Why don't we just shout "THE KILLER IS LOOKING FOR THE SHADOW PRINCESS" whIle were at it?'_ Justin thought to himself, a big, angry frown on his face.

_'Sometimes I wonder how these professors got there jobs. Especially Drake!'_ He continued to think, as he quickly rode out of Golem Court atop his chestnut pony, leaving Mr. Lincoln to deal with the students himself.

( HEADMASTER AMBROSE's OFFICE )

The headmaster wasn't doing much better then Mr. Lincoln. Students crowded in front of his desk, asking the same questions the ones who were bugging Mr. Lincoln were asking. Ambrose silenced them, however, when Justin stepped up to the desk.

"Justin. Any news?" The headmaster asked, as the students began whispering among themselves.

"Nothing new. Mr. Lincoln could use some help over in Golem Court. He's as snowed under with questions as you are." Justin told the headmaster. The whispering didn't cease. Justin didn't care about that.

"Hmm. I see. Unfortunately, all the teachers have been snowed under with questions. Professor Drake has been threatening to expel anybody who bothers him during his lunch break. Things have gotten very hectic around here." Ambrose told Justin, who just gave a small "Hmm." In understanding, and nodded.

"Well, I'll be off then." Justin said. However, he had just barely turned to the door when Princess Luna came flying in, almost running right into Justin, who ducked to avoid her. "Jeez, Luna! Be more careful!" Justin scolded, standing back up and looking over at the fairy, who had landed on the headmaster's desk.

"J-JUSTIN! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK!" She said in a high-pitched voice, which earned a huge 'GASP' as everybody in the room gasped at once, including the headmaster.

"Where!?" Justin asked her in a slightly higher and more nervous voice then usual.

"At Chelsea Pixieflame's castle!" Luna said, her voice straining to get the words out. "Its the same person as before!"

"Oh dammit all!" Justin exclaimed. "Headmaster! Get Mr. Lincoln and meet me by the world gate!" Justin said quickly, as he and Princess Luna raced out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind him. Gamma the Owl flew in just then and landed on Ambrose's desk.

"Whooo! What was that all about?" Gamma asked the headmaster, who sat in his chair, at a loss for words. All the students eyes were on him.

"I have no idea, Gamma." He replied softly, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "I have no idea."

( AT JUSTIN's ROYAL ESTATE )

Justin hurried inside the closed the door, Luna perched on his shoulder. "BROOKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He cried out to her. In moments, he heard her coming down the stairs, along with another pair of footsteps. _'Huh? Somebody's here with her?'_ Justin wondered.

He didn't have to wonder who it was for long. As the two got to the bottom of the stairs, he could clearly see who it was that was accompanying Brooke. And he let out a gasp of horror. Red and orange robes, the colors of a pyromancer. Red, pointed hat atop her head, and a flaming staff in her hand. Justin knew right away who it was.

IT WAS CHELSEA!

( Authors Notes )

WHEW! Talk about a long-winded chapter! And OH GOD! It looks like Justin's nightmare is only beginning!

I need idea's for what to do in Chapter 5, so please let me know what I should do next! The next chapter will be spent delving more information about The Shadow Princess, as well as assessing Chelsea's condition, as well as what happened to her.

Until Chapter 5, everybody!


	5. Chapter 5: THAT DEMONIC WIZARD!

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101

( 2 Hours Later... )

Things couldn't have been worse. On top of Brooke having been attacked, Now Chelsea had been attacked to! And from what she had said, as well as what Justin, Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln had seen at her ruined castle ( it was worse then what they had seen at Brooke's castle, MUCH worse ), it looked like everybody in Ravenwood was in danger. GRAVE danger!

Now Justin was sure of it: All of Wizard City was in mortal danger, and if he didn't act fast, there would be nothing left to save!

At present, Justin was at his royal estate, with Brooke and Chelsea ( who was sitting on the royal sofa in front of the fireplace, warming herself up, she felt cold as ice when Justin had returned ), contemplating what to do next. Headmaster Ambrose had issued another notice to the Ravenwood staff and student's, but it didn't change the fact everybody knew something was happening. Some cruel. Something wicked. Something EVIL!

Justin had dealt with many evil people before, but never to this degree. Plus, he didn't know who this guy was, or what he was capable of.

_'He's killed two castle's full of people without even raising a finger. Who, or rather, WHAT, is this guy?'_ Justin wondered to himself. He was once again at a loss over what to do. He thought he had everything under control when he reported the first attack to Ambrose. _'Heh. Show's how in control I am.'_ Justin thought, knowing he was no longer in control of things.

Justin and Brooke both comforted Chelsea ( who still looked about to fall to pieces ), who had heard about Brooke's attack. It appears while Justin was in Golem Court, The evil wizard who attacked at Rebecca's birthday party struck again, attacking Chelsea's royal playhouse, destroying the entire thing and killing everybody who was there ( Except Chelsea, who had managed to get away ). The dark wizard noticed she had disappeared, and ran away only a few minutes before Headmaster Ambrose, Mr. Lincoln, and Justin had arrived. He hadn't kidnapped anybody from this castle ( he just killed everyone ), and both buildings were burnt to the ground.

_'Dear me. I wish i hadn't seen any of that.'_ Justin thought to himself, still unsure what to make of the situation. He only had a slight idea of who the Shadow Princess might be ( and only a couple of clues as to her whereabouts ). If he was going to figure this out, he needed more clues. More information.

But he had already searched the library twice ( the second time after the second attack ), and he hadn't been able to find any more information on The Shadow Princess.

_'Where else can I find that kind of information?'_ He thought. He knew the later worlds of the Spiral might have a clue or two, but he couldn't get to them yet ( being only Level 40 ). _'Where can I find more information on the Shadow Princess?'_ He wondered.

"Justin?" Brooke asked, who had noticed Justin was lost in thought. He looked over at her.

"Just thinking." He answered. "You?" Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking." She answered, a slight hint of uneasiness in her voice. Justin couldn't blame her. He felt very uneasy to.

"Hmm. I need to find more information on The Shadow Princess. But where can I find that?" Justin asked out loud, looking at both Brooke and Chelsea.

"T-This can't be r-r-real. It just c-can't be..." Chelsea said in a very weak voice, still unable to make any sense out of what had happened. Brooke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh. Chelsea, its OK." She shushed. She then looked at Justin. "What about Lord Nightshade's tower? He's got loads of books there. Maybe you'll find something interesting. A clue, maybe." She suggested. Justin rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling, thought about that, then looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea. But can you stay here and watch over Chelsea for me?" He asked Brooke, worried about Chelsea. _'She's the kind who likes to play and joke around. A girl like her can't handle something as horrid as this.'_ Justin thought to himself.

"OK. But hurry back! And please be careful!" Brooke said to him, as he grabbed his bow and started toward the door, Princess Luna on his shoulder. He turned to look at her again.

"Don't worry. Nightshade couldn't take me in his sleep." He said to her, smiling. He then turned and went out the door, locking it behind him. Brooke just gazed at the door longingly.

_'But I want to go with you.'_ She thought to herself, a hint of disappointment in her voice. But then she remembered he had asked her to do something for him. _'Oh well. I can at least watch over Chelsea for him.'_ She thought, as she looked back at the pyromancer who sat next to her, who still appeared to be In a state of complete shock.

A knocking on the door 5 minutes later caught Brooke off-guard. She and Chelsea looked over at the door.

_'Who could that be?'_ She wondered to herself. Taking a quick glance at Chelsea, she got up off the sofa and went over to the door. Hidden behind the wall, she peeked out the window of the door.

A young Myth student was standing on the other side, a very strange mask in his left hand. He wore all yellow robes, a clear indication he was Myth. A long staff was in his right hand.

"Justin! Its Connor! You in there?" The wizard called out, knocking on the door again.

_'Didn't Justin say a friend of his called Connor was coming today?'_ Brooke thought, remembering what Justin had told her earlier. She decided to let Connor know Justin wasn't here.

"Sorry, Connor. Justin isn't here. You just missed him." She said through the door.

"Who is this, then?" He asked, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Hang on." Brooke replied. She unlocked the door and quickly opened it. "You just missed Justin. He took off about 5 minutes ago." She told the young Myth wizard who stood outside the door. Connor looked down.

"Aww. Darn it. I was hoping he could help me out in Marlybone with the Big Ben." He said, now with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry. But things have been really crazy around here lately." Brooke replied, before glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched, then continuing. "You have heard of the attacks on those student's castles, haven't you?" She asked.

"Who hasn't? It's all over the Spiral. There issuing more guards all over Wizard City to try and catch this guy." Connor replied. "I wonder who those lone survivors are they said they have." He continued, glancing out at the night sky that surrounded the castle.

Brooke cleared her thought. "Your looking at one of them." She said, which made Connor whirl back around to face her. She pointed at Chelsea, who was watching from the sofa. "There's the other one." She said, looking back at Connor.

"Your kidding with me." Connor said, surprised.

"I wish I was." Brooke said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She still couldn't get those awful images out of her head. _'Chelsea must be the same way.'_ She thought. "Justin won't be back for a little while. You wanna come in and hear about it?" Brooke asked, stepping aside from the door.

"Well, it's not like I got anything better to do. Besides do the Big Ben." Connor replied, coming inside, as Brooke closed the door behind them, locking it again.

"You might wanna take a seat around the fire." Brooke said, nodding her head in the direction of the fire. "This might take a while."

( HEADMASTER AMBROSE'S OFFICE )

The headmaster was up to his neck in paperwork, all about the two recent attacks on student's castle's. _'Now those monster's have gone far enough. It's one thing to attack the student's in the streets, or in the Arena, but to attack them in there own home's...'_ The headmaster thought, as he quickly filled out all the paperwork. Himself, Gamma, Mr. Lincoln, and all the other Ravenwood staff were all on edge, expecting more attacks. Professor Drake was especially aggravated ( claiming all these attacks were causing too much of an uproar for him to handle. He needed his silence ).

Mr. Lincoln, who was in the office along with the headmaster, wasn't fairing much better. He was sure if this continued, Wizard City would have a crisis on it's hands ( as if it didn't have one on it's hands already ). The first 12 student's were bad enough, but now that 20 more had been killed in this second attack ( which was crap ), he was unsure of what this wizard could possibly be after, or what he wanted. But he knew that all the people who managed to survive were friends of Justin, so they had someplace to go to hide from all this evil ( his royal estate seemed safe enough ). They had temporarily closed the castle tours due to the recent attacks, so nobody would be able to get to his home unless they could fly through the spiral and locate it, which was impossible.

_'Well, at least our only witnesses are OK for the time being. But what about the rest of Wizard City? The rest of Ravenwood?'_ Mr. Lincoln thought to himself, still looking over the name's of the deceased on his clipboard, shaking his head in disgust. _'This is just flat out crazy.'_

"Headmaster, is this guy so desperate to find the Shadow Princess he'll destroy all of Ravenwood to get her?" He asked the headmaster. Ambrose just looked over at Mr. Lincoln and shook his head lightly.

"I have no idea. But I know if this keeps up, we might have to send all the students back home until this crisis is resolved." The wise old headmaster replied.

"Who do you think he is? The one attacking all these student's?" Mr. Lincoln asked.

"I know one thing, it is most certainly somebody who loves to kill people. That much is clear to me." He said, a hint of sadness in his tone. He never expected something like this could ever happen. He wondered if Brooke and Chelsea would ever be normal again, or if they would be scarred from this horrific event for the rest of there lives. Some people never usually recover from events so horrible as this. He had seen it before many times.

_'Well, only time will tell if things will go back to normal for them.'_ He thought to himself, as he continued to fill out the paperwork.

( LORD NIGHTSHADE'S TOWER )

Justin threw up a Tower Shield in defense, just as a Storm Shark came down and hit him full force. Justin wiped a few drops of blood off his lower lip, and growled at the Field Guard who had attacked him.

"You think your pretty smart, don't you? Well, I got a few tricks up my sleeve to!" He shouted, as he quickly casted a blizzard, which did the job, finishing off both Lord Nightshade and the field guard in one blow. Justin put his bow away, certain the two monster's were dead.

"Ouch. I hate that stupid storm shark." He said to himself softly, as that last attack had almost knocked the wind right outta him. Now that the pair of monsters were dead, he quickly went over to the bookshelf's lining the room, and started to examine them all. "Hmm. Now lets see. Anything about the Shadow Princess here?" He wondered out loud, as he started checking the books. One book on a high shelf "Shadow's and Shadow Magic: A need-to-know guide" caught his attention. Using a ladder which sat on a nearby bookcase, and used it to climb up to the book in question. He quickly took it off the shelf and went over to a crate near the door. Setting the book down on top of it, he opened it up, checked the table of contents, found a section on legendary shadow wizards, and flipped to that page. The section on the Shadow Princess didn't have much ( aside from what he had already read in Shadow Magic: A History ), but it had this same exact line from the other book:

_"Time is but a door, Life is but a window, I have returned. May the purest blood of AshBlood suit my needs as I restore myself."_

Justin was sure that line meant something. He had seen it twice now, and was sure if he looked in another book that held information on the Shadow Princess, he would see it again. But he was still unsure what the sentence **"May the purest blood of AshBlood suit my needs as I restore myself" **meant. Then he remembered what the other book said. It said the Shadow Princess was sleeping in the body of somebody else, waiting for its power to finish restoring itself so she could come back. _'She's using somebody's body as a host as she recovers her power.'_ Justin thought.

_'Only question is: Who?'__  
_

A horrible crashing sound outside the tower broke his train of thought. He looked up at the top of the tower began to buckle, several small bricks falling and hitting the floor around the floor. Justin then let out a "YIKES!" As the entire roof of the tower gave way, and began to fall!

He quickly grabbed the book, threw open the door, and leaped onto his trusty steed, before speeding away as the entire tower collapsed in on itself, as if a bomb had gone off, knocking it down like a giant domino.

Justin sat there atop his horse on the other side of the bridge, breathing heavily, when he heard a wicked laugh behind him. He turned around ( his horse, to ), until he spotted someone standing in the middle of the street some distance away. At least 100 field guards floated behind him, apparently drawn over by the sound of the tower collapsing. This wizard who had appeared look very menacing, almost demonic.

_'Wait, short black hair, crimson-red eyes, and robes that look like Malistare's, AND a spear! He fits the description perfectly!'_ Justin thought, recognizing this strange man as the one who attacked both Brooke and Chelsea.

**_'ITS_ _HIM!'_**

( And cue Ganondorf's theme from The Legend Of Zelda right here, which I do not own, BTW )

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?" Justin called out to the dark wizard, who stood his ground, looking at Justin with murderous intent in his eyes. _'Are they glowing?'_ Justin wondered to himself.

"Heh heh heh. You'll figure that out soon enough, Soulhunter!" The demonic wizard replied, as he started floating off the ground. He then started flying away slowly back down the street. "Catch me if you can! You're grounded! Bwahahahaha!" The wizard said again, as he continued to float down the street.

"WAIT!" Justin called out, but before he could go anywhere, he noticed all the field guard's attention was on him. Sure, he was level 40 and could handle field guard's very easily, but he was no one-man army! He couldn't take hundreds of them all by himself!

The field guards all cackled in delight, as they started to advance on Justin! His chestnut pony gave a loud neigh of terror, almost throwing Justin off. He looked at all these field guards. It looked like he would have to kill them all in order at catch the dark wizard.

"JUSTIN! What'll we do now!?" Princess Luna asked, who had hidden inside Justin's cap, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Son of a bitch." Was all Justin could say.

( AUTHOR's NOTES )

OH SNAP! Looks like Justin's in a pretty tricky spot! How will the brave Soulhunter get out of this one? Find out in Chapter 6! Until then, everybody!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Goal In Mind!

Disclaimer: Don't own Wizard101. Just saying. ^_^

( HAUNTED CAVE )

Justin continued to hurry down the Haunted Cave atop faithful steed, pursuing the dark wizard, all the while avoiding the attacks of the 100 or so Field Guards who contInued to assault the Soulhunter. He was firing magic arrows left and right to keep the monster's at bay.

"Justin, we're never going to catch him this way! We gotta think of something else!" Princess Luna said to Justin, as she continued to hide inside his hat, refusing to come out with all the danger around them.

"I know. But WHAT!?" Justin asked, as he dropped another field guard with another arrow, and hurrying down the street after the wizard. He had no idea who this guy was, or why he was doing this. _'Could he still be after the Shadow Princess? Or did he do this to get people's attention?' _Justin was wondering to himself. Though he didn't know the reason behind this demonic wizard's attacks ( not to mention Lord Nightshade's tower, which this dark man almost dropped right on top of him ), he knew he had to find out. People's lives depended on it.

"Heh heh heh. Come on, Justin! Catch me if you can! BWAHAHAHAHA!" The dark wizard said in a taunting voice, as he continued to fly up and away from Justin.

"Wait, dammit all! Who are you?" Justin called out, as he took out a couple more of field guards who had floated right in front of him. His horse made sure they were dead as he rode over there fallen bodies.

"Heh heh heh. Get to the end of the street and MAYBE I'll give you a clue. So hurry up!" The dark wizard called out to Soulhunter again. "Your taking to long, Shithunter!" He taunted again, twirling his spear like a baton in the air.

_'This guy is starting to get on my nerves. Just who is he anyway?' _Justin thought, dropping another field guard with a keen shot.

Soon, the tunnel back to Triton Avenue was within sight. Justin killed a few more field guards and rode up close to it. A dozen more monsters closed in on his position, but then the dark wizard appeared, and they all backed off. Justin looked up at the dark wizard as he floated down and landed in front of the tunnel.

"Hmm. Impressive. You are indeed worthy of the name Soulhunter. But don't expect to get so lucky next time. Hahahaha!" The dark wizard cackled and laughed. Justin just glaired at him.

"Cut the crap, you! You said you'd gimme a clue as to who you are if I made it here. Now who are you!?" Justin demanded, completely fed up with this dark man's game of follow the leader down Haunted Cave.

"All in good time, my chilly little opponate. I'm just having a little fun is all. Hey, even super villans need to have a little fun every once in a while." The dark wizard said, a hint of defense in his voice, as he continued to watch Justin atop his horse.

"I personally don't care what you do to have fun! I want answers! And I'm gonna get them!" Justin exclaimed, as an arrow flew from his bow directly at the dark wizard, who somehow managed to backhand it into a wall as it approached. He snickered at Justin, before taking to the sky once again.

"Hmph. You're no fun at all! Spoilsport!" The dark wizard said in a lower tone then usual, before throwing his spear like a javelin at Justin, the same way he had done with Alex.

"JUSTIN!" Luna screamed In terror as spear flew right at Justin. He quickly turned his horse around and bolted out of the way. The spear hit a plant next to him, just barely missing Justin. The dark wizard laughed as Justin turned the horse around again to face the evil man, who snapped his fingers, recalling his spear, which flew right into his hand.

"Heh heh heh. Do you really think YOU can beat ME? Young fool." He said to Justin, grinning evilly. Justin just continued to glaire at him.

"Hmph. I have a feeling I should make myself scarce. Farewell for now, Soulhunter!" The dark wizard said, as he quickly flew off into the night. But not before dropping something in the middle of the street. Justin rode over and picked it up. It was a small 9x11 picture frame, with a picture of the dark wizard in it. He was grinning evilly, as if stairing into your soul. It gave Justin the creeps when he looked at it.

"Justin..." Princess Luna said, almost whispered, trying to get his attention. "The field guards."

Justin looked behind him, and noticed now that the dark wizard had left, all the field guards attention was now on him. They cackled evilly, before slowly advancing on him.

"Whoa!" Justin exclaimed, as he quickly turned his horse around and hurried out of the Haunted Cave and back to Triton Avenue. Seeing he was a safe distance from the cave, he pulled his horse to a stop and took out the picture again.

_'What is this? I need to get home and study it. It might hold a clue as to who that guy is. But first I better inform the headmaster about Nightshades tower.'_ Justin thought to himself, as he quickly rode down Triton Avenue and back to Olde Town, heading to The Commons.

( AT RAVENWOOD )

The student's continued on there merry way, all the while thinking about the recent attacks on the other student's castles. Everywhere you went, somebody was talking about them. It was impossible not to hear about it, and it had everybody on edge.

A small group of girls from various schools ( one from life, a pair from storm, and one from balance ) were having a nice friendly talk among themselves near the Myth school. The balance girl among them was none other then Fiona herself ( AKA Nana from YouTube or Pinklovii from Deviantart ).

One of Justin's close friends, Matthew, an extremely powerful Pyromancer ( level 92 or so, to be exact ), was watching them from behind the Myth school. He overheard them talkIng about the abductIon of multIple lIfe students, a very powerful Necromancer, who was tasked wIth savIng the SpIral, and how he had bought a new gIrl frIend of hIs a new staff at the bazaar for 250,000 gold, and how Blaze LIfehammer was now on "The Road To 100." Matthew assumed that meant he was on the road to Level 100, the hIghest level possIble.

_'Heh. What some people won't do to get attention nowadays.' _He thought to himself. He knew Justin would get a nice laugh out of that. So he quickly hurried out of Ravenwood, being careful not to get seen by the girls ( his girlfriend was among them ), and continued to go about his business that day.

( HEADMASTER'S OFFICE )

"This just can't be. Are you absolutely sure?" Ambrose asked Justin, who stood before the headmaster's desk, a grim look on his face.

"Positive, headmaster. Whoever this man is, he knows we're on to him. Why else was he there?" Justin asked, clearly still slightly rattled after his encounter with the dark wizard.

Ambrose looked very troubled. "Hmm. These are dark time's indeed. Possibly even darker then when Malistaire left us. He never killed anybody in there own home's like some kind of murderer." The wise old man said. He then looked over at Justin. "Justin, you've done enough for today. Go home for now and check on your friends. I will tend to matters here myself." The headmaster instructed. Justin nodded to him.

"Thank you, headmaster. I'll see you again soon." He said, and quietly walked out the door, Princess Luna on his shoulder. As Justin reached his horse, he heard somebody crying nearby. He looked under the large tree near the pond and saw a young Life girl ( she looked only 13 years old and around level 5 ), on her knees under the tree, crying her eyes dry. He knew she was life because of her emerald green robes, boots, and short, pointed hat. Her short pink hair ( which reached down to her shoulders ) didn't do a very good job of hiding her face. _'Hmm? Did something happen?' _Justin wondered. Half hoping the cause of her tears wasn't the result of that dark wizards doings, and half regretting this, he approached the young girl, knelt beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped at this and quickly looked up to see him there.

"Are you alright? Its getting close to nightfall. You should get back to your dorm." Justin said to her, stealing a glance at the sky, which was darkening, indicating it was getting close to nightfall. _'Damn. Where did the time go? I could have sworn It was just lunch time 2 hours ago.' _Justin thought. The girls sobs brought his attention back to her.

"M-My sister... she was taken by a pack of vampires!" She choked out through her sobs. "They took her into the dark cave. I can't help her." That caught Justin's attention.

"Vampires? In Wizard City?" Justin asked her, not entirely sure he heard that correctly. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I NEVER make jokes about stuff like this!" She exclaimed. She then broke down again, almost hitting her head on the tree. "SIS!" She yelled out, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. Princess Luna fluttered out of Justins hat and hovered above the young girl.

"What should we do, Justin? We can't just leave her like this." She said to him, as the girl looked up at her, wondering who had joined them. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw it was a small pink fairy.

"I guess we have no choice then. We have to head for the Dark Cave." He said to the fairy. "But first we need to check on the girls. And examin that picture." He continued. He looked down at the girl. "I need to run to my castle and do a little something. But afterward I'll go deal with the vampires and save your sister. Is that ok?" He asked her. She suddenly looked like she was in the presence of a knight in shining armor. She quickly leaped up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I don't know what I would do if I lost my sister! She means everything to me!" She said, as she let go of him and stood up. Her cheeks were red from all the crying, but she sniffled once and wiped her eye's dry.

"Its ok. That's what a hero does." He told her. "But I need to head to my castle first. Luna, can you wait here until I come back?" He asked the fairy.

"Sure. But hurry back!" She said, as he quickly mounted his horse again. He looked over at the two. "I won't be long." He said, as he quickly rode off toward the Ravenwood world gate. Luna looked over at the younger girl.

"Don't worry about your sister. Justin is the toughest guy around. He'll put a stop to this." She said. The young girl looked at the fairy, and smiled.

_'I bet those vampires know who that dark wizard is, or at least have a clue about him. Or the Shadow Princess. But even so, why does my heart feel... scared?'_

**WHEN DARKNESS RISES AND YOU ARE GONE**

**I WILL NOT CRY, FOR WE ARE NOT DONE**

**I KNOW IN MY HEART, THAT FROM THE LIGHT**

**A HERO WILL SAVE YOU WITH ALL HIS MIGHT.**

( Author's Notes )

What's this? A POEM FROM ME!? UNHEARD OF! ( Well, it had to happen eventually )

Anyway, WHEW! A lot sure happened this chapter! But there is much more yet to come.

What awaits brave Justin as he prepares to go rescue somebody from a band of vampire's? Find out in Chapter 7! Until then, everybody!

( P.S. I give full credit to Fiona, AKA Pinklovii, who's character I did directly reference in this chapter, as well as everybody else I referenced in this one. )


	7. Chapter 7: VAMPIRES!

Disclaimer: Do not own wizard101. P.S. The vampire part was inspired by a YouTube video I had watched of a blonde girl being sacrificed to a bunch of vampires. I forget the name of it, but search up "Blonde girl sacrifice" on youtube. You should find it pretty easily. Now, back to the show!

( JUSTIN'S ROYAL ESTATE )

The picture the dark wizard had dropped earlier sat on the table in the middle of Justin's crafting room ( in the room downstairs under the stairs leading up to the bedroom ), whIch was surrounded by the four currently known craftIng statIons ( BasIc, HousIng, EquIpment, and Card ), as well as a jewel crafter table agaInst the wall closest to the staIrs. A tall rack of jewels sat next to It. Seven large octogon-shaped ornaments ( one for each of the seven schools of magIc ) hung on the wall above the equIpment and housIng craftIng statIons. A somewhat bIg table sat In the mIddle of the room.

Justin stood over this center table, looking at the picture the dark wizard had dropped closely with a magnifying glass. He found a name along the bottom of the back of the frame, "Kyle Greenbreeze", and what appeared to be a Illuminati symbol on the back of the picture, next to what was clearly a drawing of a vampires fang. Justin had heard of the Illuminati before. although he didn't know much about them, he had heard some of them were an evil bunch who worshiped Satin ( even making human sacrifices to him, or so said what he had heard. But these were mearly rumors, and Ravenwood did not allow such conversation among the students ). He lowered the magnifying glass to the table and stepped away from it, a troubled look on his face.

"Whoever that dark wizard is, he seems to be working with the Illuminati. Satin worshipers, and sadistic murderers. Ambrose would fall out of his seat if he knew this was going on." Justin said lightly to himself. He then turned around to face the stairs leading back up.

"I have to get to the bottom of all this, and that means an unannounced visit to those Dark Cave vampires!" He said with more determination. He then grabbed his bow off the edge of the table and hurried out, being careful not to disturb Brooke and Chelsea, who were quietly chatting upstairs.

( SOMEWHERE IN THE SPIRAL )

"Heh heh heh. I wonder if Soulhunter has figured out my little clue yet." The dark wizard wondered to himself, as he looked out over his view of Dragonspyre. He was within a Dragonspyre castle that had run aground within the world itself. Oddly enough, nobody seemed to notice.

"Ah well. It wouldn't matter if he did. He can't stop me. Nobody can stop me." He said, as he turned away from the giant window and walked past his throne, and over to the corner of the somewhat huge room, where a jail cell sat, with Rebecca inside. She looked up at him in horror as he approached.

"Ah, good to see my lovely Shadow Princess is wide awake." He said, sneering at her. She had tears in her eye's as he looked down at her from outside the cell.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" She barely managed to choke out. She couldn't do anything about this horrible man. She had used up so much of her strength trying to get away from him. He just laughed at her evilly.

"Now now, just calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you..." He glanced away for a brief moment, then looked back at her, a wicked smile on his face. "...Yet." He laughed out loud at this little skit, before lookIng her dead In the eye. "Heh heh heh. Those bumblIng Idiot's still haven't figured out who the Shadow Princess Is yet, even though she Is sitting right before my very eyes." He said In his dark voIce, then he laughed agaIn. "God, I feel sorry for them. The answer Is right In there face, and they still can't see It. Puzzle Solver, Indeed!" He continued, then let out another delighted serIes of laughs, before turning away from her and heading back to his throne. As he sat down, he addressed Jacob.

"Watch her like a hawk. Beat her within an inch of her life if she misbehaves, but don't kill her yet. I want her alive." He commanded Jacob, who knelt down before this demonic wizard. "You're wish is my command, my lord." He said slowly, before standing up and walking over to the jail cell. Rebecca just looked at him as if he were an alien from Mars. _' "My lord?" Where did that come from?'_ She wondered to herself. She knew that wasn't normal of him. He would never bow down to a man as evil and as crooked as that dark wizard who sat on that throne, grinning evilly. But she was powerless to do anything against either of them. She couldn't even beat Jacob in a battle, let along this dark man!

_'Won't somebody please save me!?'_

( THE DARK CAVE )

Justin rode into the Dark Cave, and looked around. Coming from the entrance to Cyclops Lane, he had no idea what to expect in here. It had been almost a year since his last visit to the cave. _'Now let's see. If i were a vampire, where would I hide a young girl here?'_ He thought to himself.

He didn't have to think for long. Before his horse could take another step forward, Justin spotted two people hurrying down the street, large black cloaks over there entire bodies, hoods hiding there heads. _'Are those the vampire's?__'_ Justin wondered. Deciding stealth might be a better option for this situation, he dismounted his horse and proceeded forward on foot, an arrow already stuck in his bow, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble.

As he sneaked down the cave, occasionally ducking behind fences and such to avoid being spotted by the vampires, a thought crossed through his mind. _'Did that dark wizard organize this to draw me off his trail? It would make sense he create more trouble around Wizard City to keep me distracted, since he knows I'm on to him.'_ Justin thought. Then he remembered all the trouble that dark man had already caused, and confirmed his suspension himself.

_'Yeah. That's got to be it. He's trying to keep me off his tracks. But it won't work. He'll have to do better then this to shake me off his tail!'_ Justin thought boldly, and he meant it.

Suddenly, a dark tower came into sight at the end of the street. From his hiding place behind a tall fence, he watched as the cloaked people gathered outside the tower. They mumbled among themselves, then started moving in a single file line into the tower.

_'Wait. Vampire's can smell human's from a distance. Shouldn't they have noticed me by now?' _Justin thought to himself, remembering that vampire's have more highly developed senses then wizard's did. _'Maybe they just can't smell me?' _He continued to think, as he continued to watch the vampire's walk into the tower. _'No way. I couldn't have been that lucky!'_ He thought to himself, as he watched the last vampire enter the tower. _'Yeah. Somehow I'm gonna end up having to fight these guy's. I'm sure of it!' _He concluded his train of thought, as he quietly advanced on the tower. Taking a look around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he looked in through a window near the door.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

At least 40 cloaked people stood facing a large white alter, which sat in front of two large statues that sat on either side of a giant banner with the illuminati symbol on it. The whole room was lined with candles illuminating other smaller illuminati symbols all along the walls. But the most shocking thing was what lay on the alter in the room.

A young-looking girl with pink hair slightly longer then the girl Justin had encountered in The Commons lay atop the alter. She was strapped down to the thing by the wrists and legs and couldn't move. She had on only a bra and underwear ( for whatever reason ), and looked absolutely terrified.

_'She looks about 16 years old and around level 25.' _Justin thought to himself, as he watched a very old-looking vampire step up to her from behind the banner, a small dagger knife in his hand. He grinned at her in a way that showed his vampire fangs.

"Please... no. I'm not ready to die yet... please, just let me out of here!" The girl pleaded in a low, horrified voice. The head vampire lowered the knife to the alter, and raised a hand to shush her.

"Shh. Calm down, my dear. This won't hurt a bit." He told her in a soft voice. He then nodded at the crowd of vampires, who all took a step forward toward the alter. He looked back at her, picking up the knife as he did so, and grinned again. "It's gonna hurt a whole shitload." He said to her, then laughed a very strange laugh, which all the vampires joined in on as if they had heard the most hilarious thing ever, and took another step toward the alter. Justin just made a very grossed out face.

_'Yuck. Not only does he look old and corny, his joke's are old and corny! That's all I need for a completely ruined day.' _Justin thought to himself, as the vampires all took another step toward the alter. _'Why are they going so slowly?'_ Justin thought.

His answer came when the head vampire raised a hand to halt the other approaching vampires, who all stopped dead in their track's, eyes glowing red with desire. Desire for the young girl's blood.

"Please..." she pleaded, now barely able to raise her voice above a whisper. "No..."

"Silence, victim!" The head vampire shouted, driving his hand down into the alter, which made a thundering "BANG!" upon being struck. She hushed up immediately. "That's better." He said. He pulled the knife out of its scabbard and raised it above his head. The other vampires all put a hand over their hearts, and knelt down.

_'This has gone on long enough! I have to stop them now! But how?' _Justin thought, as he quickly considered his options. If he had to fight the vampires, he might lose to much time. But if he waited much longer, she would be dead before he could take action. As he thought about this, the head vampire began to speak.

_"Oh great and powerful Satin. Keeper of all who are wicked, wielder of death, lord of all darkness..." _He began his dark chant of evil. Justin couldn't believe his eyes. The sacrifice was beginning!

_'SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!?' _Justin thought, idea's running a mile a minute through his head. He had never before dealt with anything like THIS! He was at a loss over what to do.

"Justin! Up there!" Princess Luna said, tapping Justin's shoulder to get his attention, and pointing up to the cieling of the tower. Justin piered inside again and looked as the vampire continued his chant.

_"On this great day you have delightfully cursed us with, we offer up this young woman's life to you."_ He chanted on.

A large chandelier ( as big as the crowd of vampires ) hung at the top of the tower, lined with candles and illuminati symbols. Justin grinned.

"Luna, your a life saver. You know that?" He told her and she let out a small giggle. He took out his bow, notched an arrow into it, and aimed it up high through an open window. The vampire was nearly done with his chant as he raised the knife, ready to strike down on the young girl.

_"Take this now, our offering. TAKE!" _He finished, as he prepared to strike down on the girl's heart, who closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming.

Justin prepared to fire at the chandelier.

_'Please work! PLEASE!'_

( AUTHOR'S NOTES )

Whoa! Major cliffhanger!

Will Justin's plan work? Can he save the young girl from certain doom? Find out in Chapter 8! Until then!

And before anyone starts bitching at me about it, I know the illuminati contains people who worship Satin. Also, I happen to be a Mormon, so I just don't give a flying whatever-you-wanna-call-it about the illuminati anyway. So there ya go.


	8. Chapter 8: The Daring Rescue!

TDisclaimer: Don't own Wizard101.

* * *

Justin let out a slow breath, and let the arrow fly. It hit its mark dead-on, cutting the rope holding up the chandelier. It kept going and hit a pot on top of a bookshelf against the far corner of the room, which shattered upon being hit.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone's attention was suddenly on the chandelier, which was swaying about, highly unstable without most of the rope to hold it up, as the head vampire swung down at the girl with the knife. Unfortunately, though, the commotion caused him to miss her heart by a foot, and he instead stabbed her in the stomach.

"AYE!" She cried out in pain. Justin smiled, knowing she could have been giving a death cry rather then a cry of pain if he had missed the chandelier.

_'Soulhunter: 1. Vampires: 0'_ He thought to himself.

An loud "SNAP!" was all it took to tell Justin his arrow had done it's job. The rope holding the chandelier gave out, and the chandelier plummeted down onto the crowd of vampires, making a thundering "CRASH!" upon impact.

The vampire crowd all cried out and wailed in agony, as the candles on the chandelier set fire to half the crowd. They ran around and flailed in a complete panic, engulfing several other of there own kind in the process, screaming at the top of their lungs. The head vampire quickly retreated behind the banner, and out a small secret door behind one of the two statue's, as the banner caught fire due to another vampire running into it. He tripped over it and fell over, rolling around on the floor like a firefighter who's uniform had caught fire.

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF HERE!" The girl screamed, as the tower walls caught fire and began to burn. The banner was burnt to a crisp. The bookshelf's in the room caught fire and burned extremely quickly. Half of the vampire's in the room were all dead on the floor, the rest trying desprately to get out of the door, which for whatever reason they didn't know refused to open.

Justin stood outside, freezing the door shut with his ice magic. _'That should hold them.'_ He thought to himself, as he then hurried over to the open window he had fired the arrow through, just in time to see one vampire who had managed to avoid being caught on fire run up to the alter where the girl was still trapped.

"I... NEED... BLOOD... NOW!" He shouted, as he quickly lowered his mouth to her neck, and opened wide.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in terror.

"NOOOO!" Justin bellowed as loud as he could, as he quickly fired an arrow at the vampire. Unfortunately, much like to the saying 'You want speed? You sacrifice quality', he missed the vampire's head and instead got him in the shoulder. The vampIre howled in pain before looking over his wounded shoulder to see Justin standing there, bow in hand.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screeched, pointing at Justin, who simply notched another arrow into his bow, and raised it to point at the vampire's head.

"Oh, your so right!" He said in a mocking sort of tone, as he fired the arrow. This time, he got the vampire dead in the head, and the beast turned to dust right before his eyes. Justin smiled, lowered the bow, and wiped the sweat off his brow. The fire was making it to hot for his taste inside the tower, he, who couldn't handle hot temperatures for long periods of time, as they will quickly cause him to overheat, lost focus, and eventually pass out. But he couldn't allow himself to pass out now. He had a job to do. _'I'll just work quickly.'_ He thought as he rushed over to the alter. The girl looked over at him as he approached, and gasped.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, in utter amazement that another wizard was here to save her skin. _'Did he drop that chandelier on those vampires?'_ She wondered to herself as he took out his knife and started undoing the straps that held her down.

"I'm the lone pawn they sent in here to save you." He replied to her as he worked at the straps. While he was doing this, a small cardboard box under the alter caught his attention.

"You came alone?" She asked him, not sure she had heard that correctly.

"Yeah. I always work alone." He replied to her, as he finished cutting the last strap. He then helped her to her feet, before crouching down and opening the small cardboard box. Her clothes, wand, and other equipment was inside ( he knew it was her's cause they were green, the mark of a life wizard ). He picked up the box and stood again, turning to her.

"We gotta get out of here! This whole tower's gonna collapse!" He said to her, as he looked up at the ceiling. The top of the tower was already burning like crazy, the whole thing threatening to plummet down and crush the two of them any moment.

"I know, but which way?" She wondered, looking around. Justin thought about going out the door, but then remembered he had frozen it shut to keep the vampires from escaping. The door was burning by now anyway, so even if the ice had melted, they couldn't go out that way. He then looked to the window's. The fire had completely engulfed all of them, so that way was out.

_'Damn! How are we suppose to get out of here!?'_ He wondered. He hadn't planned ahead on this. He thought the chandelier would just crush most of the vampire's in the crowd, weakening the rest of them enough for him to take them. He didn't expect the entire tower to go up in flames!

"Justin! This way!" He heard Luna's voice. He and the girl ( who gasped at the sight of Luna ) looked over to where the voice had come from, and spotted her fluttering over by the wall behind the twin statue's. She pointed at an opening in the wall behind the right statue. It was a secret passage! And it hadn't caught fire yet. Justin grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her over to the small opening.

"Go on! Get out!" He instructed her, as he started to feel dizzy. _'Shit! The heat's getting to me!'_ He thought to himself. He was having slight trouble focusing as the girl crawled through the opening. He then crouched and pushed the box through, before crawling through himself. Luna followed quickly, as a large support beam from above suddenly fell down and blocked the door.

Outside, Justin and the girl ( Justin with some slight difficulty due to his dizziness ) quickly dashed away from the tower and hopped behind a nearby fence. They watched as the fire continued to burn, and after a few moments, the entire tower collapsed in on itself, much like Lord Nightshade's had. Justin couldn't believe it. He had come very close to dying in there, but somehow he had made it out and saved the girl he had come to rescue in the process.

_'Note to self: Chandelier's with lit candle's will burn down buildings when shot down with arrow's.'_ Justin thought to himself, as the dizziness started to clear up. Unfortunately, the heat from the fire was still very intense ( since it wasn't to far away from where Justin and the girl were ), and so he still felt extremely dizzy from the heat. To dizzy to think clearly. The heat was also gIvIng hIm a major headache. The girl noticed he seemed slightly distraught.

"Mister? Are you OK?" She asked. He looked over at her.

"Ugh. Sorry. I can't handle the heat to well, being ice and all." He replied to her. While he could use fire spells ( up to Meteor Strike ) quite well, he still had to be careful when in hot places. By now, the fire had lit up the grass surrounding the tower, and the heat only got worse as it came closer to there hiding place. _'Ugh! Why was I cursed with this awful inability to handle heat!?'_ Justin thought.

"GET BACK HERE!" A loud shout suddenly interupted there thoughts. Justin, the girl, and Luna all turned and looked.

The head vampire was rushing RIGHT TOWARDS THEM, a long, 3 1/2 foot sword in hand!

"Oh no! What'll we do!?" She asked him, clearly terrified of the dark beast who was rushing toward them with a deadly weapon in his hand.

"I got an idea. Stay here!" He told her, as he put the box of her things down and jumped over the fence, bow and arrow ready to go.

"Alright, you beast! You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" He shouted, and quickly rushed forward into battle. However, it was hardly 5 minutes later when he was down on one knee, his health down to only 295. The heat was making it impossible for him to focus on his enemy. He had no idea what to do now.

"PLEASE, MISTER! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" The young girl said from her hiding place behind the fence, who had been watching the entire fight ( minus the first minute or so, in which she had taken the box, slipped away behind a building, and put her stuff back on ). She wanted to run in and join Justin in battle, but she knew better. _'He's stronger then me and he's still having trouble! What can I do!?'_ She wondered in fright.

"HA! I have you now, you meddling sonuvawitch!" The vampire shouted, and casted Banshee on Justin. It hit Justin hard, shaving off another 290 health. Justin had no strength left to fight back by now. His low health ( as well as the aliments of the heat coming from the still burning tower ) had taken a deadly toll on Justin. He fell down onto his other knee and dropped his bow.

_'Son of a bitch. It wasn't suppose to end like this!'_ He thought to himself, clearly unable to believe he was at Deaths doorstep once again. But he came here to do a job. And he was going to see it through. Besides, he still had that dark wizard and the Shadow Princess to deal with, didn't he?

And so, he ( with some effort ) grabbed his bow again and stood back up. _'I can't allow myself to die yet. I owe that much to Katie.' _He thought, determination and anger In hIs eyes.

"You still haven't given up? Hahaha! I have to applaud your determination. But now its all over for you!" The vampire remarked in a dark voice for he knew he had almost won. Justin prepared to cast another spell at him, but his wasted time on his knees caused his turn to be passed. The triangle in the middle of the duel area went back over to the vampire.

_'DAMMIT!'_ He shouted in his mind. The vampire laughed out loudly.

"HAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!" He shouted, as he prepared to cast another spell to finish off Justin. However, the symbol had nearly finished being drawn when somebody else joined the battle.

_'What the-!?'_ Justin thought.

"WHAT!?" The vampire said in surprise, which caused him to mess up his casting, resulting in a Fizzle. Justin looked over to see who had joined them, and gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

None other then Matthew, Justin's Level 92 pyromancer friend, had joined them. He had a long, flaming spear in his hand and was wearing very Chinese-looking red and black armor. He looked very threatening and powerful right now.

"Hey Justin! Need a hand? Your frIends told me you mIght be here." Matthew saId to Soulhunter, who smiled happily.

"Hey. Glad you could join us." Justin saId to Matthew, hIs voice slightly weaker then usual.

"Looks lIke I got here just In time." Matthew replIed, takIng note of Justin's weakened state.

"5 Minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either." Justin replied, thankful he dIdn't have to finish this alone.

"What are ya gonna do. Huh?" Matthew replied back, grinning happIly.

"ENOUGH!" The vampire bellowed, as he casted a Meteor Strike at both Justin and Matthew!

_'SInce when could he take two turns at once?' _JustIn thought to himself, as both he and Matthew got hIt hard by the spell. Matthew just shrugged It off lIke It was nothing.

"Hmph. Pretty cheap shot of yours, Dracula. But now Its my tu- Justin?" Matthews speach was Interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the ground. He looked over to see Justin had fallen to the ground, no health left to keep fighting.

"JUSTIN!" Matthew shouted, as hIs eyes widened, unable to believe It. The gIrl over by the fences screamed In horror.

"Justin! No! It can't end lIke thIs!" Luna begged, tears runnIng down her small face, as she fluttered next to her fallen partner. "Please, get back up! Open your eye's! PLEASE!" She contInued to beg. Matthew turned back to the vampire, pure hatred In hIs eyes.

"Your goIng to wish you haden't done that!" Matthew shouted, cold and angry.

"Heh. I only wIsh I'd done It sooner." The beast replIed, laughing like a maniac. Matthew gave a furious battle cry, as he then rushed forward and drove his spear through the vampires heart. The creature gave a painful shreak, then turned to ashes. Matthew put the spear up on hIs shoulder.

"Rest In pIeces, fuckface." Matthew snarled, before turning to Justin, who still laId on the ground, unmoving. He knelt besIde hIs fallen friend.

"Justin, you OK, man?" He asked, as Luna fluttered up and landed on Matthews shoulder.

"Its the heat. We have to get him away from here. And fast." She said In a low voIce. The young girl who Justin had saved walked over.

"He rescued me from those awful vampires. I really thought I was goIng to die." She saId, as Luna suddenly flew off down the street. Matthew looked up at her.

"I can see that. Seems he's been keepIng himself busy." He replIed. "Well, It looks lIke everythIng's over here. Lets get you back now. How about It?" He asked her. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes. I'd lIke that very much." She saId. She then looked at Justin. "But what about hIm?" She asked, unsure of the condition of her rescuer.

"Don't worry. I won't let hIm die out here. Just leave It to me." Matthew saId boldly. And he meant It. She smiled.

And so, a couple of minutes later, Luna had returned with JustIn's horse. Matthew mounted his dragon, the girl got on behind him, and Luna tied Justin's horse to the back of the dragon, with Justin on top of the trusty steed. They then headed slowly out of the Dark Cave.

* * *

( AUTHOR'S NOTE'S )

OH. MY. GOD! That was awesome! And oh crap! Is Justin OK? And will this whole vampire fiasco reveal any InformatIon on the Shadow Princess? FInd out In Chapter 9! UntIl then everybody!

Also, please vote In a poll on my profile about which scenario I should have Justin do next ( sInce the vampire one Is clearly over ). I need to know which one to do next, and since some of you like seeing damsels In distress, well, lemme know which scenario you'd like to see next, and I'll try not to scare those poor people TO much ( no promises there, though ).


	9. Chapter 9: A visit from an old friend

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101.

* * *

**_WHEN WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH JUSTIN, HE HAD PASSED OUT AFTER RESCUING AN INNOCENT GIRL FROM A BAND OF ILLUMINATI VAMPIRES. BUT CAN OUR HERO RECOVER AND CONTINUE HIS QUEST TO SAVE THE SPIRAL FROM THE WICKED PLANS OF THE DARK WIZARD? LETS REJOIN HIM NOW..._**

_'Wh-w-wha...? Where am I?'_ _Justin wondered to himself, as he sat up from his position laying face down on the ground, and looked around. He was unsure of where he was. He appeared to be floating above a large, deep dark blue ocean, dark, purple clouds above him. There was no light to be seen anywhere. Distant bolts of blue lightning, followed by thunder, occasionally struck the ocean surrounding him._

_'Is this... a dream?' Soulhunter continued to wonder, as he stood up. He couldn't make any sense out of this, so he instead decided to try and remember what happened before coming here. He was outside the burning tower, the grass surrounding the tower was burning as well, resulting in a massive amount of heat ( fire will do that, you know ). TO MUCH heat for Justin to handle. He couldn't focus on his battle with the head of the Illuminati vampire's, and, shortly after Matthew appeared, was struck hard by a Meteor Strike. He heard Matthew insult the vampire before everything went black._

_'Damn that cheating vampire... He took advantage of my heat flaw!' Justin thought to himself, scolding angrily. How dare an opponent exploit one of his flaws in combat!? If it had been a simple and fair 1-on-1, Justin would have won hands down. But of course, because Justin had spoiled his plans ( not to mention killed most of, if not all of, his followers ), the vampire had other ideas._

_'I'm sure Matthew finished off the vampire. He is a fire wizard, after all. He can take the heat. But... what happened to me?' Justin wondered, as he surveyed his surroundings again. At that moment, a surge of fear, followed by great dread, filled his being. 'Am i...'_

_"Justin?" He heard someone say behind him. But this wasn't just anybody. It was a girl. A girl who's voice sounded familiar, yet he hadn't heard it for 2 years..._

_2 YEARS!?_

_Justin gasped, his eye's widening._

_"Katie?" He asked uncertain. He slowly turned around to look behind him. Sure enough, there she was. As young and beautiful as when he had first met her oh so long ago. Her familiar blue and white robes, her short, ice blue hair which just barely covered her eye's, both of which were a deep shade of blue, the pretty flat-headed blue and white hat atop her head, and her deep and light blue colored boots. She smiled at seeing him._

_"Hello, Justin." She said calmly._

_'Dear god, I missed her voice.' Justin thought to himself, as he smiled back. But his smile quickly turned to a frown when he remembered where he was._

_"Katie? Where am I?" He asked her, still unsure of what had happened to him._

_"It's OK. Your fine." Katie said, as she walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Your just unconscious after that Meteor Strike you were hit with. You've been through a lot." She reported to him. He let out a deep sigh of relief._

_"That's good. I can't allow myself to die yet. I still have a job to do." He said to her, as he looked into her eyes. 'My god, I can't believe I let such a beautiful girl die. I'm ashamed of myself to even be talking to her.' He thought bitterly, a pang of shame touching his heart. He was remembering that day she encased him in ice again. 'Dammit, stop remembering that! That's ancient history!' He scolded himself. Katie saw he was having trouble with his thoughts._

_"Justin, stop." She told him. He cut off his train of thoughts and looked at her again. "I don't care of you remember that day. Who could forget about it? The terrible battle we faced together, the pain I felt knowing I was dying, and you were being pursued, so I knew I couldn't be with you anymore. I don't care about the physical pain I felt that day. Having to leave you forever felt worse then anything I have ever felt." She said to him, a tear in her eye. Justin wiped it away with his thumb._

_"I know. I swore I'd destroy the forces of evil for what they did to you. And if its the last thing I do, I'm gonna see that task through to the end." He told her in a bold voice. She smiled and giggled._

_"Oh Justin, I always loved the way you can joke around like that." She said. She then took a deep breath. "I know we can't be together anymore, so I just want you to know I had the time of my life with you. I won't ever forget that." She said to him, and he knew she meant it._

_"I know. I loved hanging out with you. I just wish I could find a way to return you to life so we can be together again." He said to her._

_"I know. But then you might go crazy like Malistaire did and try something rash. I don't want you to throw your life away over me. I just want you to be happy with Brooke." She told him. And he knew she knew what she was talking about. She didn't want him to end up like Malistaire did after he lost his wife._

_'Wizard City has had one person go crazy from the loss of a loved one. I'm sure it doesn't need another.' Justin thought to himself._

_"Katie, why did you come here to see me? I know you came here for more then that." He said to her. She sighed, took another deep breath, and looked at Justin again._

_"Justin, I know your looking for the Shadow Princess, and the dark wizard. I was hoping this could wait a while longer, but I guess I have no choise." She said to him. His eye's widened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that._

_"Do you know anything about either of them?" He asked her. She nodded._

_"Do you remember from his first attack on a student's castle? Who, beside Brooke, managed to survive that awful attack?" She asked him. He thought about that for a moment, then looked at her again._

_"Rebecca Ashblood did. But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked her. She let out a soft giggle._

_"Well, you want to know who the Shadow Princess is, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, think about it. When he attacked, he only took her, yet he killed everybody else. He also mentioned the Shadow Princess during the attack. And what did those books you read say?" She asked him. She pulled out a small piece of parchment from her robe pocket and showed it to him. The following words were written in blood on it:_

**_"MAY THE PUREST BLOOD OF ASHBLOOD SUIT MY NEEDS AS I RESTORE MYSELF"_**

_"That line again?" He asked her. She just nodded._

_"Think about it. Who could it be with all these clues pointing right to the solution?"_

_Justin wondered for a moment, and then it dawned on him. And he felt ashamed it had taken him this long, him, with the skills to solve any puzzle you dumped in front of him, to finally figure it out._

_"REBECCA!" He exclaimed. She nodded, and smiled._

_"Justin, that dark wizard is very powerful. You must be careful. I hear he's as powerful as six Level 100 Pyromancer's, and could wipe out an entire world with the back of his hand. Once he learns you've figured out who the Shadow Princess is, he will surely come after you." She said to him. He nodded in understanding._

_"Do you know where he is?" He asked her._

_"He's hiding out in Dragonspyre. But his castle is in a place no wizard or beast alive can get to." She said to him. She then looked away as a bolt of lightning struck the water in the distance, before looking back at him. "Well, no wizard on there own." She added._

_"What do you mean?" He asked her._

_"Have you ever heard of the Magic Stones?" She asked him. He had heard that name someplace before, but couldn't remember where it came from._

_"I'm afraid you'll have to refresh my memory." He said to her. She nodded._

_"They say there the embodiments of the schools of magic we at Ravenwood use. There's one for each school." She told him._

_'Death, Life, Myth, Fire, Storm, Ice, and Balance. That's seven Stones in all.' He thought to himself._

_"Did they use them when they first created the schools of magic?" Justin asked her, unsure he was hearing this correctly._

_"I think so. Headmaster Ambrose know's more then I do." She replied._

_"And these are Important how...?" He asked her, wonderIng what he needed these Items for._

_"If you find all seven of them, you should be able to get Into the castle where he's holding Rebecca." She told him. He understood. If he was going to stop this man, he would have to find those Magic Stone's._

_"Thanks for the Info, Katie. And don't worry. I'll stop hIm." Justin declaired boldly. Katie smiled._

_"That's good to know. Please watch over your friends closely. Their lIfe's may be In danger now." She said. Justin smiled at her, then grew thoughtful again._

_"Katie, I never figured out what you were protecting me from when you sealed me In that waterfall. You said a dark evil was after me. I still want to know what that dark evil was." He said to her. But she shook her head disapprovingly._

_"No, Justin. Now Is not the time to discuss this. When your ready to know what was after your life, I will tell you." She told him. He wanted to know right now, but he knew better then to argue with her. He Instead nodded In understanding._

_"Well, If you Insist." He saId to her. His vision began to get blurry, as If he were losing focus. 'Huh? What's happening?' He wondered to himself._

_"Justin... Before you go... You should know..." Katie said to him, as his focus was disappearing rapidly. The sky, clouds and ocean around them were darkening out quickly. "That man... He Is connected to your forgotten past..."_

_"What? How do you know that? What's goIng on? KatIe? KatIe!?" JustIn called out to her, the world still darkening around them._

_"The key to my secret dorm Is all you need to know. Good luck, Justin. I'll love you forever..." She concluded, as a bolt of lightning suddenly struck down, creating a bright flash of lIght between Justin and Katie. Just like that, Katie had disappeared, as Justin reached out to the spot where she once stood._

_"KATIE!" Justin called out, as his world went dark, and his mind slipped back Into darkness._

* * *

Justin awoke to the familiar sound of his friends chatting. He let out a soft groan and put a hand to his head. He felt like crap at the moment. His head hurt extremely bad, which told him he had a major headache. He still felt incredibly dizzy, not to mention he hurt all over. He slowly sat up and looked over pas his bed board at the royal sofa, and the three royal chairs which surrounded a small circular table in the circular part of the Royal Estate's top floor room. A artificial snow-creating snow globe sat in the middle of the table, which was creating the illusion it was snowing in the small circular area. Brooke, Chelsea, Matthew, Connor, and the two sister's Justin had encountered all sat around the table on the sofa and chairs, talking among themselves. Chelsea silenced them, however, when she noticed Justin was awake. She smiled and pointed to Justin's bed.

"He's awake." She said. They all looked over and saw he was sitting up now, watching them uncertainly. _'He must be having trouble focusing right now.'_ Chelsea thought to herself, as they all got up and hurried over to his bedside. Brooke had a frightened look on her face, which told Justin she was scared of what had become of him. Chelsea gave a small smirk, which told Justin she was proud of the good deed he had done. Connor had a look of concern in his eye's, which told Justin he was worried about him for a while there. Matthew had a large grin on his face, which told Justin he was impressed with what Justin had accomplished ( even though he had to finish the job for his buddy ). The sisters were looking extremely grateful to be alive and back together again, which Justin understood right away, since the older sister had a near-death experience.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked Justin uncertainly. Justin gave him a You-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me expression.

"No. I feel like I just walked through a burning grassland, then fell off the top of the Big Ben and hit my head on a motorcar! Ouch." Justin replied bitterly, clutching his head again. Chelsea giggled a little, before looking over at Brooke, who brought over a small glass of water and a pill.

"For your headache." She said to him softly. He took the pill and swallowed it right away, followed by gulping down the water.

"Phew. For a moment there, I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to drink water again. That was a close one." He said, as he set the glass down, and looked over at Matthew. "Thanks for coming to the rescue, man. I owe you one." He nodded to Matthew, who laughed.

"Ah, no problem, Justin. Just be more careful next time. I'm not gonna be around to help all the time, you know." He said to Justin, who let out a low laugh himself. He then remembered the dream he had with Katie.

_'Did that really happened? Did Katie really come and speak to me?'_ Justin was wondering to himself, unsure if the dream he had was real or not. It seemed very real, but of course, he wasn't entirely sure. The sister's clearing there throats interrupted his thoughts, as he looked up at them.

"I'm Tina. This is Mandy. Thanks for helping my older sister get out of there alive. I was so worried about her." The younger one, Tina, said. Mandy just bowed her head gratefully. Justin smiled, and nodded back.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Justin said happily. He then looked over at Matthew. "Aren't you gonna thank Matthew, to? He dealt the finishing blow on that vampire, and pretty much finished the job."

"Aw, come on. I just attacked the vampire once. It was nothing really huge." Matthew said, putting a hand on the back of his head, and laughing uncertainly. Chelsea put a hand on his shoulder.

"I beg to differ. You DID arrive right when Justin collapsed, and you finished off the vampire, AND you got Mandy out of there alive, bringing Justin, unconscious atop his horse out as well. I'm very sure if you hadn't shown up, this little mission of his would have had a very different ending." She said to him. He made a small "hmm" in understanding, then nodded at her.

"Thanks. That really means a lot." He said to her. Brooke then spoke up.

"Hey, Justin's been through a lot today. Lets let him get some rest. We can continue this elsewhere." She said to everybody, who all nodded.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to my castle. We can talk there for a little while." Connor said. And with that, everybody turned and started toward the stairs, except Brooke.

"You guys go on ahead. I wanna stay with Justin for a little while." She said, and nodded to them all. Chelsea lead the way downstairs and out the door. Brooke looked back at Justin.

"Why did you stay behind?" He asked her, as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't feel like leaving yet." She said, and giggled. He smiled at her.

"Well, that's nice to know." He said to her. He had a warm feeling in his heart, which caught him off-guard. _'Wow. I actually feel attracted to her. I thought for sure I couldn't feel love anymore since Katie died.__'_ He thought. He then remembered the dream with Katie again, and looked back at Brooke.

"Hey. You wanna hear something?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I had a little dream while I was out. I was in some kind of dream world with Katie." He said. Brooke's eyes widened.

"What? Katie? But why?" She asked, clearly unsure she had heard that correctly. He nodded at her.

"I don't really know if it was real myself, or if it was a side effect of my condition. But I do know one thing: Katie was there. She gave me some information." He said to her.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked him.

"It's kind of a long story..." Justin replied, before taking a deep breath.

* * *

WHEW! Now THAT was a lengthy chapter!

So, what do you think I should have Justin do as his next scenario? Though mind you: He will be able to pull off this next one himself this time. I just wanted to include the part of Matthew helping him because I wanted to exploit one of Justin's character flaws. So, be sure to vote in the poll on which scenario I should have Justin undergo next and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: RAVENWOOD ATTACK!

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101. Also, the next scenario is set to begin after this chapter is over, so I need you to VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE NOW! I need to know which scenario you would like me to do next. Also, as there are only 7 Magic Stones ( Katie brought them up last chapter ), only 6 of the scenarios will actually make it to the fanfiction ( For finishing the Vampire scenario, Justin is about to get the first stone ). Please vote and thank you!

"Justin, are you sure about this? That this isn't some sort of trick or whatnot?" Brooke said to Justin, both of who sat around the small round table with the snow globe upon it in the bed room of Justin's Royal Estate, Justin having told Brooke what Katie had told him in his dream. "You're really sure about this?" Brooke asked him, clearly unable to fully believe what Justin had told her.

"Yes. I'm very sure about it. I wouldn't make this up on the fly like that." He said to her, and she knew he meant it. This wasn't the time to be joking around, after all. Not when life's were at stake.

"So, what are you going to do?" Brooke asked him.

"Nothing tonight. It's to late at night to do anything. Plus I need to rest. I still feel a little woozy after that whole vampire fiasco." Justin said to her, and he wasn't lying. He DID feel bad. _'Heh. I gotta learn to be more careful. Katie's counting on me, after all.'_ Justin thought to himself. Brooke cleared her throat to get his attention.

"So, what about tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"Go to the headmaster and inform him on the situation. I need all the information I can get. I'm pretty sure I'm done finding information on the Shadow Princess at this point. But I need those Magic Stones before I can begin tracking her and that dark wizard down." Justin explained to Brooke. He then looked down at the floor. "Whoever he is."

"It's strange how he's given us so many clues as to who the Shadow Princess is, but not himself." Brooke said to him. She then stopped to think for a moment, before looking back at him. "Wait. What about that name you found on that picture he dropped?" She asked.

"Kyle Greenbreeze? Yeah, I've been wondering about that to. But it CAN'T be that wizard's name. It doesn't suit a guy like him." Justin said, clearly unconvinced of what that name could mean. He knew one guy called Kyle Greenbreeze ( who was a troublemaker, it seems he had been expelled from Ravenwood right before Justin and Katie went to repel the attack on Krokotopia two years ago ). He hadn't heard anything about him since awakening from his frozen slumber. "Besides, I knew of a Kyle Greenbreeze before. He was expelled two years ago, and there's been no news of him since." Justin said to her. Brooke nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just a thought, though." She said, and blushed a little, clearly embarrassed she had ever brought it up. Justin was about to go back to thinking, before he felt something in his robe pocket. He reached in and pulled it out.

"Hmm? What's this?" He said out loud. Brooke looked over his shoulder to see it as well.

It looked like a small black stone, about the size of a stone on top of a staff, except it was glowing black, and was in the shape of the school of Death symbol. Justin gazed at it for a long time, before he figured out what it was.

"What is that?" Brooke asked, clearly confused as to what this strange item Justin had pulled out of his pocket was.

"I think it's the Magic Stone of Death." He said to her. He then thought for a moment, before getting up off his chair and heading downstairs to the crafting room ( although with some minor difficulty due to his weakened condition ), Brooke right behind him. He picked up the picture of the dark wizard ( which was still sitting on the table ) and placed the Magic Stone of Death on the back of it ( next to the Illuminati symbol ). As soon as the stone touched, words written in black ink started to slowly appear on the paper. Brooke gasped lightly. The following words had appeared:

**_"Death is the ending of life, the point when the body dies and turns to spirit. The Magic Stone of Death is the embodiment of that power."_**

"Huh." Justin said to himself. "Did I get this for defeating that vampire?" Justin asked to nobody in particular.

"I think you did. It couldn't have come from anywhere else." Brooke said, who stood directly behind Justin, looking at the glowing stone Justin had placed on the picture.

"Well, that just means I only have six more to go. I have no idea how I'm gonna find them, but I'll give it my best!" Justin declared. Brooke smiled happily.

_'Tee hee... I love how he can be so heroic. It's amazing.' _She thought to herself.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do tonight. Come on upstairs." Justin said, taking Brooke by the hand and leading her back upstairs. She lightly cleared her throat.

"Um, you don't mind if I spend the night here, do you? I'm to scared to go back home tonight, with that dark wizard on the loose." She asked him, but then blushed lightly. Justin just put a hand on her head.

"It's OK. Everyone's been on edge lately. You can stay here for a while. That's why there are two beds here." He told her, pointing at the other bed closer to the stairs. "Just don't give me any midnight surprises, OK?" He asked her.

"OK." Brooke said happily, somewhat relieved she didn't have to spend the night alone. _'Thank goodness. Although... what did he mean by no surprises tonight?' _She wondered. Then it dawned on her, and she blushed again. _'Oh. Well, so much for giving him a little midnight fun. But not to worry. I'll get another chance. Tee hee!'_ She thought, a strange smile on her face. Justin was watching her carefully, and his upper eye lids dropped slightly.

_'I hope she's not thinking about what I think she's thinking about.'_ He thought to himself, and shuddered. _'Creepy!'_

( AT THE DARK WIZARD'S CASTLE )

"WHAT!?" The dark wizard yelled in frustration, as a black goblet flew across the room and crashed into the door. "SOULHUNTER HAS THE FIRST MAGIC STONE!?"

"I am afraid so, master. Your Illuminati vampire has failed." Jacob said calmly, as he stood ever so calmly next to the throne. He had an extremely disappointed look on his face, which told the dark wizard something had gone wrong with his plan to hide the stone of Death.

"ARGH! Terrific. Just terrific. Now that ice boy knows of the Magic Stones. Jacob! Bring that vampire before me!" The wizard commanded, only to receive a head shake from Jacob.

"I regret to inform you I cannot. Soulhunter succeeded in destroying the vampire, along with all his followers and the tower they were hiding in. It's nothing but a pile of ashes, burnt wood, and stone now." Jacob reported, which caused the dark wizard to look at him with wide, angry eyes, and growl.

"What?" The dark wizard asked Jacob, his voice cold and angry.

"It is as I said. Soulhunter destroyed the tower and all the vampires. And it's a pretty good bet this has drawn the attention of the people at Ravenwood. Their all on to us." Jacob reported, and the dark wizard slammed his fist into the arm of his throne.

"Goddammit! I should have killed that fool when I had the chance." He said. He then looked at Jacob. "You may go now. I need to be alone for a while." The dark wizard said, as his palm met his forhead, and sighed.

"Very well, master." Jacob said, as he turned around and walked out of tge throne room. The dark wizard just growled in frustration.

"I need to get monsters that won't go off doing there own things and jeopardize there missions." He said to himself, before getting up and walking over to the window, and looking out over the brilliant landscape of Dragonspyre. He needed to think of something to slow Soulhunter down for a while. He then had a very sinister thought, and a wide grin slowly spread across his face.

( RAVENWOOD THAT NIGHT )

The area around the schools of magic was quiet as a tombstone in the dead of night. It was almost midnight, and everybody had gone to bed for the night. The water near the school of storm was still and quiet, minus the rain, and the night sky was clear of any clouds. Overall, it was a peaceful, quiet night.

Until the dark wizard showed up.

Hidden behind a fence close to the boys dormitories, he peeked out. Nobody was around. He felt nobody was watching him. He smiled.

"Perfect." He said softly to himself, as he quietly aimed his spear at the girls dormitories. He gave a huge, wicked grin.

"Heh heh heh. They won't even see this coming. It's just ripe for the picking." He said to himself slyly, as he quietly casted a spell upon the building. He smiled when he was finished.

"That ought to slow those brainless fools down for a while. Bwahahahaha!" He laughed to himself, as he took off flying into the night sky.

( THE NEXT MORNING AT AROUND 5:00 )

The screams of many girls rang out from the girls dormitories the next morning, which had the entirety of Ravenwood up and on their feet in moments.

Several Storm students ( all around level 6 ) raced out of the door as fast as they could still in their PJ's, two Sunbirds hot on their tail. A Death student tried to follow them, but was shot from behind by a fire elf. She yelled in pain before collapsing.

The teacher's were doing their best to fend off the monsters, but they knew the main issue was inside the dorms. The ice and fire professor's raced into the tower to assist the students from inside, while the rest of the teacher's continued to fend off the army of fire elfs, fire cats, thunder snakes, scorpions, field guards, ninja pigs, Sunbirds, trolls, cyclops, and even evil snowmen!

The headmaster hurried into Ravenwood to see the chaos occurring within his own school. He couldn't believe it.

"Good god. Who could have done this?" He quietly asked himself, as he joined the battle to protect Ravenwood.

( INSIDE THE DORM )

Chelsea ( who had gone to the dorm early in the morning to visit a friend ) was doing her best to repel the monsters as she made her way to the top of the tower, but the monsters were endless and she was rapidly outnumbered. Several level 40 Myth students were right behind her, as they made there way to the top of the dormitories tower.

Suddenly, a horrible scream was heard from behind Chelsea. She turned to see a dozen or so Sunbirds had engulfed the Myth girls behind her, and were blocking the way back. All that could be heard now was there screams. Chelsea shuddered in fright, before turning and hurrying up the tower.

_'Whoever did this sure has a thing for making girls suffer.' _Chelsea thought to herself, as she continued to fight her way to the top of the tower.

"CHELSEA!"

She turned to see Princess Luna was fluttering next to an open window.

_'Huh? What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be with Justin?' _Chelsea thought, before an arrow flew right past her, hitting an open door which was splattered with blood. She turned and spotted a fire elf down by another door, loading another arrow into his bow. She quickly cast a fire ball at him and he flew back down the stairs and out of sight. She then turned to Luna.

"Luna! Where's Justin?" She asked the fairy.

"He's still at home with Brooke. What's going on here, anyway!?" The fairy asked in a fearful tone. Chelsea looked around to make sure no monsters were sneaking up, before she addressed the pink fairy again.

"The girls dorm is being attacked! We have no idea how this started!" She reported. A loud explosion from downstairs startled her, but she quickly calmed down. "Luna! Go get Justin! PLEASE!" She told the pink fairy, who quickly darted out of the window and out of sight. Chelsea raised both hands to her heart.

"How could this have happened? It's so awful." She said softly, as tears began to form in her eyes. Would she ever have sweat dreams again after today?

( AT JUSTIN'S ROYAL ESTATE )

Justin had just awoken to see Brooke laying in the other bed, a sweat smile on her face. He felt a pang of happiness when he saw the pretty girl there, still in her green robe.

_'My god. She's so pretty in the morning.' _He thought to himself. He then got up, grabbed another blue robe from the dresser next to the bookshelf near Brooke, and headed downstairs. However, he had only just set them down on the kitchen table when Luna flew in, looking frantic.

"JUSTIN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" She said to him loudly. He put a finger to his lips and shushed her.

"Hey! Brooke's still asleep! Keep it down, will ya?" He asked her quietly, before looking away. She waved her arms around frantically.

"You don't understand! It's an emergency!" She said again, more quietly then before. He sighed before looking at her again.

"What is it?" He asked her, slightly annoyed.

"You're not gonna believe it! That dark wizard's struck again! This time he's attacked the girls dormitories at Ravenwood!" She said quietly. Justin's eye's widened and he let out a light gasp.

"What!? Oh come on! Hasn't that guy done enough damage already? Give me a break, already!" He exclaimed in frustration, before spinning on his heels and hurrying back up to the bed room, being careful not to wake the sleeping Brooke. He went to the trunk by his bedside and pulled out his Winterbane Hall armor. He carried it, along with his bow, downstairs, and was changed, armed with his bow, and out the door in only a few minutes. Before he left, though, he left a note for Brooke on top of the table.

_**BROOKE,**_

_**Ravenwood is under attack**_

_**Gone to help**_

_**Be back soon**_

_**Stay at the house until then**_

_**~Justin.**_

( AUTHOR'S NOTES )

WHOA! Ravenwood is under attack! Can Justin save the day again? Find out in Chapter 11!

Also, Chapter 11 will be delayed until I get some votes in the poll on my profile. Please be sure to vote. Thank you!

Until Chapter 11 everybody!


	11. Chapter 11: The Magic Stones

Disclaimer: Do not own Wizard101. And if anybody has heard of an attack on Ravenwood before, well, I clearly didn't know about it before I started writing, so yeah. Please do not think I'm ripping you off or anything. Thank you.

Also, some people will notice I seam to favor putting girls in dangerous situations a lot. Well, I'm sorry if it offends you, but that's how I'm frigging doing it. Don't like, don't read. Plain and simple. Hey, I need grunt work for the main villain and Justin to do, you know!

The votes are in! The "Rescue a student from an underwater palace" scenario will be done first! Thanks for voting everyone! The poll is still open for voting ( it will close after the last scenario is picked ), so vote away! For rules on the poll, please visit my profile. Now, ONTO THE STORY!

- - - ( RAVENWOOD, OUTSIDE THE GIRLS DORMITORIES ) - - -

It was pure chaos. Nothing like this had ever happened in Ravenwood before. But as they say, there's always a first time for everything.

The teachers continued to fend off the seemingly endless onslaught on monsters, who were all on route to attack the girls dormitories. They still had no idea how this had happened or who would do something like this, but they sure were making a mess of the school.

Justin arrived on the scene to see the chaos unfolding. Not to far away he saw Cyrus Drake fending off multiple Storm Elfs and Lightning Bats, enemies who held an advantage over Myth. As one of the bats prepared to attack the professor, an ice arrow suddenly flew past the professor and struck the bat hard in the head, killing it instantly. Drake looked over to see who had fired it, only to see Justin there atop his trusty steed, firing arrows at two Storm Elfs who were getting dangerously close to the dorm.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked, not sure why Justin was here so early in the morning. Justin smiled, then pointed to Princess Luna, who hovered right next to him.

"Someone told me monsters were attacking Ravenwood. It seems they were right." Justin replied, as he whirled around and fired an arrow at a hovering Sunbird who was about to ram into the dormitory tower. He then looked back at Cyrus, who gave a small smirk.

"Well, at least SOMEBODY's doing something about this. Those blasted boys haven't even come out of their dorm! Can't they even HEAR what's going on here!?" Cyrus said, looking over at the boys dorm, which sat untouched since the prior night, and frowning. Justin frowned to.

_'What are those boys doing? There's fighting and screaming and spell-casting and explosions up the ass out here! Surely SOMEONE would have heard this by now!' _Justin thought, wondering what was going on inside the boys dormitories. Didn't some of those guys have girlfriend's in the girls dorm who were possibly getting hurt, raped, or even killed by these monsters right now?

"MOOLINDA, WATCH OUT!"

A sudden shout behind Justin broke his train of thought. He looked over to see another Sunbird about to ram into the Life professor. Justin notched an arrow into his bow, and quickly fired. The arrow hit the Sunbird no less then 2 inches from Moolinda, and the bird fell harmlessly to her feet. She nodded to Justin in thanks, before returning to the heat of the action. Justin looked around.

_'Hmm. Why is it only the girls dormitories are being attacked, but none of the other buildings?' _Justin wondered, noticing that the girls dorms were now heavily damaged as a result of all the fighting, but the rest of Ravenwood was untouched.

"Don't let them get to the dorms! Stop them!" Another sudden shout from the dorm caught Justin's attention. He looked over and saw headmaster Ambrose out in front of the girls dorm, personally fending off the monsters and protecting his student's. Justin fired an arrow at a Fire Elf who was approaching the headmaster, then rode up close to him. Ambrose looked shocked to see Justin here.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" The headmaster asked, as he let a spell fly toward a approaching evil snowman, who burst into a pile of snow on the ground. Justin followed up with a fireball to take out another one right behind the first.

"I heard all hell had broken loose at Ravenwood! What's going on!?" Justin asked the headmaster, still unsure about the exact nature of this attack.

_'Did that dark wizard do this in order to weed out several potential threats among the girls? Or is this being done as a distraction?' _Justin wondered, trying to figure out why he would do something like this. Wasn't attacking student's in their own homes bad enough? Did he have to go and attack EVERY GIRL IN THE DORMS? And why was he only focusing on the girls? Surely some of the boys would be able to throw a wrench into his plans. Why not attack them to? Or the entirety of Ravenwood for that matter?

"AYEEEEEE!" A shriek of terror erupted from the tower. Justin looked up to see half a dozen or so students falling to their demise from midway up the tower to near the top of the tower, as a loud, fiery explosion suddenly erupted from behind them. Justin acted fast, creating a large pile of snow below the girls, as well as casting the Legion Shield spell. It worked well, as all of them landed safely and without a scratch ( minus their injuries from being blown out the tower wall ). They all stood up and ran out of Ravenwood, as a pair of Ice birds suddenly homed in on their position.

"Justin! Chelsea is still in the dorms! Near the top of the tower! You got to help her!" Luna said, pointing up toward the top of the tower. Justin looked up to see the heavily damaged tower, and a feeling of dread entered his body.

_'My god. What has that dark wizard done?'_ Justin wondered to himself. It only took one look at the ruined dormitories tower to realize this man ( whoever he was ) was not messing around. Now that Justin was on his way to foil his plans, he was going to do whatever it took to slow the young Soulhunter down, even if it meant costing many people their lives.

Justin quickly dismounted his horse, and hurried into the tower, bow in hand, to go help Chelsea at the top of the tower. Ambrose looked at Justin as he entered the tower.

"Two student's are now in there fighting off evil. Let's hope two student's come out alive." He murmured to himself, before turning around and continuing to defend the dorms. The hordes of monsters were showing no sign of letting up.

- ( INSIDE THE GIRLS DORMITORIES ) -

Blood, monsters bodies, and the bodies of several dead student's littered the ground as Justin hurried up the stairs, firing arrows at any monster he saw, in hope of finding Chelsea before she died in here. He couldn't let any of his friends die. He wouldn't. It would be a disgrace to the Soulhunter name. While most of the student's made it out alive, about %2 of them did not ( and despite that percentage, that's a LOT of dead students ).

As Justin reached the halfway point of the tower, he suddenly saw both the ice professor and the fire professor ( who's names he could never remember ) fending off a large army of monsters. He was tempted to help, but decided against it, figuring they could probably handle themselves. So he hurried up the stairs, mowing down more monsters in his wake.

He was almost to the top when suddenly something almost caused him to trip. He looked at the floor and saw Chelsea's wand lying on the ground, the floor around it splattered with blood. Justin suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as the color began to drain from his face.

_'Oh my god. What did they do to Chelsea? Ooh, Brooke will fall to pieces when she hears this!'_ He thought, as he walked over and picked up the wand, putting it away in his pocket. He then hurried up the stairs.

After a few more minutes of fighting, he had reached the top floor of the tower. He saw one dormitory door open and felt a evil presence seeping out from behind the door. Gathering his courage, Justin approached, pushed open the door, and stepped in.

The scene before him was awful.

On the floor, in the middle of the room, lay Chelsea. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, she herself unconscious. Her hair seemed to be much darker in contrast compared to its usual color, an indication she had lost a lot of blood. She wasn't moving an inch, and it looked as if she was barely breathing.

But the most shocking thing of all was who stood on the other side of her. Justin knew who it was by the description Brooke had given him after the attack at Rebecca's birthday party. It was Jacob! He stood there, in his black robes with red trim, his short, black, red-trimmed pointed hat, and the tall Necromancer staff in his hand. He looked creepy enough to be working for that dark wizard, with his bright red eyes and somewhat handsome face. He could see why Rebecca had fallen in love with him. That is, until he turned to evil and helped the dark wizard kidnap her.

Justin approached Jacob slowly, eying him with a furious look on his face.

"Jacob. You bastard! Why did the dark wizard do this? And why are you working with him?" He asked coldly, feeling the rage bubble up inside of him. He always got this way when he was facing somebody who had hurt his friends. Jacob simply smiled, and grinned evilly.

"My, my. Is THAT how you say hello to people you've just met? For shame!" He replied, before chuckling to himself, and looking back at Justin, who simply growled.

"Cut the crap, Chuckles! I know your boss issued this attack on this poor tower!" Justin said loudly, the hate flowing through him like a waterfall. Jacob laughed three times, before raising an eye brow at Justin.

"So, your the big bad Soulhunter who wiped out the bosses vampires, eh? Ah, he was a simple-minded simpleton anyway. I should have been in charge of the Magic Stone of Death." Jacob said flatly, and frowned. Clearly, he didn't care about that vampire Justin and Matthew had killed one bit. Justin was losing his patience quickly.

"Quit your babbling and answer me! Why does that dark wizard bitch want to wipe out all the student's in the girls dormitories?" Justin repeated, fighting the urge to attack Jacob now before he could get any information out of him. Jacob smiled.

"You'll find out. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a feeling I should make myself scarce. Goodbye, Justin. I'll be sure to tell my master about our little encounter." Jacob replied, and then he laughed a cold, heartless laugh, as he suddenly teleported away. Justin reached out to stop him.

"WAIT, DAMMIT!" He called out, but it was already to late. He was gone. More then likely back to his boss to report Justin's appearance at the dorm attack. Justin let out a frustrated grunt, before turning his attention to Chelsea, who was looking very pale as a result of her blood loss. At that moment, it went deathly quiet outside. Justin walked over to the window and looked. From what he could see, all the monster's were gone, and everybody was looking around in confusion. He figured when Jacob left, so to did all the monster's. But by now, the damage has already been done. The girls dorm was in ruins, and he didn't even want to know how many student's died here today.

Footsteps from behind him caught his attention. Ambrose, along with Moolinda and Cyrus were all standing there, taking in this last horrid sight. Moolinda gasped when she saw Chelsea lying on the floor, bleeding to death. Ambrose approached Justin.

"Have we missed something?" He asked. Justin gave the headmaster a grim look.

"Jacob was here. The man who helped that dark wizard kidnap Rebecca." Justin told him. Cyrus and Moolinda looked up at him. The headmaster ran his fingers through his beard.

"Hmm. The plot thickens. You don't suppose that wizard did this to earn some publicity, do you?" Ambrose asked, having no clue why the dark wizard would do this in the first place, except to mess with everybody in Ravenwood, especially Justin.

"I don't know. I think he's just trying to throw me off his trail. He knows I'm onto him." Justin replied. Cyrus stepped forward, seeming extremely angry.

"Those vile beasts killed some of my best student's. I want to see some ACTION taken against him!" He half said, half shouted, his voice cold and angry. Justin looked at him.

"Oh, don't you worry. As soon as I find out where he is and where he's taken Rebecca, I'm gonna beat that demonic bastard all the way to Krokotopia and back! Count on it." Justin said boldly, and he meant it. He owed that dark man that much for all the lives he had taken or changed forever.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Ambrose asked. Justin looked at him and shook his head. The headmaster frowned.

"Well, how about we go assess the damage this attack did? And take care of Chelsea." Justin replied, looking over at Chelsea, who Moolinda was still crouched next to. The headmaster nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We can have this talk later. Let's make sure to help the wounded first." The headmaster said. As they started toward the door, Justin spoke up again.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you. I had a pretty crazy dream last night. And I got some new information." Justin said. Ambrose looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Well, I'll be waiting to hear that. Any information at this point will be of assistance." He replied. They then turned and went out the door, Justin carrying Chelsea, to go and assess the damage. As well as hear Justin's latest info.

- ( AT JUSTIN'S ROYAL ESTATE ) -

Brooke opened her eyes, sat up on the bed, and yawned. She looked around the room for Justin, but saw no sign of him. She frowned.

_'Strange. I wonder where he could be?' _She wondered. She had wanted to see him the first second she woke up. She sighed. _'Oh well. I guess he's busy right now. Ever since this whole "dark wizard" thing started up, he's been coming and going endlessly.' _She thought. She then got up off the bed, yawned, and stretched out. She had to admit she felt refreshed since what had happened the day before. Leaving her hat, wand and boots where they were ( on the bedside table ), she went downstairs hoping to see Justin. But there was no sign of him. His dragon, Sir Rocky, sat on top of one of the kitchen counters, looking at her curiously. She smiled, walked over, and scratched him behind his left ear. He gave a happy grunting noise, before leaping up and flying out the open window. She giggled.

"Dragons. Their so fun." She said to herself. She then looked over at the kitchen table and noticed the note Justin had left. She walked over and picked it up.

"What's this?" She said, as she read the short note. She suddenly felt very frightened. Her eyes widened when she was done, and she put the note down again, before raising her hands to her heart.

"Oh no. This can't be real. This has to be a nightmare. It just can't be real." She said, pure fear in her voice. She couldn't imagine the horrors Justin was probably seeing in Ravenwood right now. People, hundreds of people, maybe even thousands, hurt and dying, and he was in the middle of it all, trying to stop him. A single tear fell from her eye as she stepped toward the window. She gazed out the window, longing for Justin to come back and ensure her he was fine.

"Justin, please come back safely." She begged. "Please!"

- ( HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ) -

"Justin, are you sure this dream you had was real?" Ambrose asked, after hearing of Justin's dream and what Katie had told him. Moolinda and Cyrus, as well as Mr. Lincoln, all stood behind the headmaster's desk, also having heard about this dream.

"Yes. It was Katie who came to me and told me about the Stone's. There's no mistaking her for somebody else." Justin replied. He was still remembering the dream he had last night. He then remembered that he had one of the Stone's in his pocket. Cyrus spoke up.

"Well headmaster, what should we do? It is clear to me this dark wizard means to do us great harm." He said to the headmaster , who looked over at him.

"We have no choice. We need to find this man and bring him to justice." The headmaster said. He then looked over at Justin. "Which is where you come into play, Soulhunter. You seem to know what to do to stop this man. So now I ask this of you: Search the Spiral high and low and find the Magic Stones, then go to Dragonspyre and put an end to this evil man's plot. You must protect Wizard City." Ambrose said. The other teacher's in the room all looked at Justin, who raised his eye brow at the headmasters request. He then nodded firmly.

"OK. I'll find them. And I'll stop that dark wizard!" He said boldly, ready to undergo this new quest. He had to, before any more people got hurt or killed... or worse.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Justin! We'll focus on protecting Wizard City. Meanwhile, locate all 7 of the stones and return them here. With all of them, we may be able to stop that man yet." Ambrose said. Princess Luna then spoke up.

"Justin, don't you have one of the Magic Stones already?" She asked. The teachers eyes all widened as Justin nodded, and pulled out the Magic Stone of Death. The headmaster smiled.

"Hmm. Splendid work, Justin. Quickly, send it over here." He said, holding out his hand. Justin made the stone float, then made it fly over to the headmaster, who caught it easily. He, as well as Moolinda, Cyrus, and Mr. Lincoln all observed it closely. Ambrose looked back at Justin.

"Well done, indeed, Justin. I assume your victory over the vampires earned you this." Ambrose asked. Justin just smiled, and nodded.

"Well, we have one stone. Only six more left. I trust you can find them all, Justin." Mr. Lincoln said. Justin nodded approvingly.

"You bet I will. But now I better be on my way. Lot's to do, you know." He said. And with that, the headmaster wished Justin good luck, and the Soulhunter hurried out the door, Princess Luna right behind him. He already knew where he was going to go first.

- ( BACK IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES ) -

The girls dorms were a mess. A crew was working away to clean up the rubble and rebuild the tower, but to Justin, it appeared damaged beyond repair. Thankfully it was still standing, unlike the last two tower's he had entered yesterday, which had both been completely destroyed.

Justin remembered which dorm used to belong to Katie. He remembered her saying something about her secret dorm. He figured the first place he should check was her old dorm room. The dorm was still closed tight, although the door wasn't locked. He opened it and stepped in.

Everything was caked in white sheets which were covered in dust, a clear indication nobody had been in here since Katie perished. He looked around, unsure of where to look.

_'Was Katie telling me there's a secret here I need to find?' _He wondered to himself. He then noticed a small door in the corner of the room. It was a pet door. But there's no way a pet could get outside in here! He approached the door and crouched down next to it. It was locked.

_'Dammit! How do I get It open?' _Justin wondered. He then had an idea. When Katie died, all he had left of her was a small key with a snowflake on it. He pulled it out and stuck it into the keyhole. It worked! Justin opened the little door, and found a piece of paper stuck behind it. Justin took it out and read it.

_**"THIS TOWER STANDS TALLER THEN ALL OTHERS IN MARLYBONE. REACH THE RING THAT RINGS ATOP THIS TOWER TO FIND THE MAGIC STONE OF BALANCE."**_

_**"A DEEP AQUATIC PALACE HIDE WITHIN GRIZZLEHEIM. DEFEAT THIS PALACE TO FIND THE MAGIC STONE OF STORM."**_

_**"A BURNING CAVE HIDES ON THE DARK RECESSES OF DRAGONSPYRE. DEFEAT THIS CAVE AND CLAIM THE MAGIC STONE OF FIRE AS YOUR PRIZE."**_

_**"INVADERS WHO EAT HOUSES HAVE TAKEN AN ICED STREET IN WIZARD CITY. SOMEPLACE ALONG THIS GOBBLED PATH, A TEMPLE OF THE FROST GIANTS HIDES. WITHIN THESE FROZEN WALLS, ONE WILL FIND THE MAGIC STONE OF ICE."**_

_**"THE TREE OF LIFE HIDES MORE THEN ANYBODY KNOWS. IF ONE WITH A JUST HEART WIELDS THE JADE SCEPTRE WITHIN THE SECRET PALACE OF THE TREE OF LIFE, ONE WILL SURELY FIND THE MAGIC STONE OF LIFE."**_

_**"KROKOTOPIA HOLDS MANY SECRETS. ON A DESOLATE ISLAND HIDDEN FROM PLAIN SIGHT, A FEARFUL DUNGEON BELIEVED TO BE ONLY MYTH CONTAINS THE MAGIC STONE OF MYTH."**_

_**"AN EVIL BAND OF VAMPIRES HAVE HIDDEN AMONG THOSE OF THE DARK CAVE IN WIZARD CITY. OVERCOME THEIR DEDICATION TO THE ILLUMINATI IN ORDER TO FIND THE MAGIC STONE OF DEATH."**_

Justin couldn't believe it. It was a list of the Stones, as well as where they were hidden ( or at least clues as to where there hidden ). He had to show this to the headmaster! He closed the door, hurried out the door ( closing it behind him ), and hurried back to the headmaster's office. Now that he knew where the Stones were, he had to go get them and bring them back. He had to stop that dark wizard, and rescue Rebecca ( AKA The Shadow Princess ), no matter what.

- ( AUTHOR'S NOTES ) -

PHEW! Plenty of action in this chapter! That was awesome!

And I know, some people are looking at this as if it were turning into a Legend Of Zelda clone. Well, some people look at it that way, and some don't. I personally don't care, as long as things are getting done.

Anyway, the next scenario is set to start next chapter, so hang around, guys! We're just getting started!


	12. Chapter 12: Which Stone first?

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN WIZARD101.

- ( SOMEPLACE IN WIZARD CITY ) -

As the headmaster lead the way to whatever this was they were heading for, Justin couldn't help but notice that he seemed slightly distressed. He couldn't blaim him. Everybody was on edge after that attack on the girls dorms, which took the life's of more then 500 of the female student's. With the dark wizard seemingly getting more crazy, more desperate to stop Justin, and more blood-thirsty, thing's were getting extremely dangerous.

In the time it took Justin to find the piece of paper with the clues as to the locations of the Magic Stones, and show it to the headmaster, the boys had finally come out of their dorms, and were clearly confused as to what had happened to the girls dorms. Mr. Lincoln informed them that there had been an attack ( he wasn't going to try and cover that up, since the boys could clearly see the damage done to the building ) that morning, and they were all told to ignore the dorms and go about their business. Of course, some of the more stronger boys among the crowd volunteered to help clean up the mess ( of which there was a pretty decently sized one ), which the workers welcomed gladly, considering the amount of work they had to do to clean up the huge mess that dark wizard's invasion army had created.

Of course, this attack didn't go without broken hearts. With over 500 student's dead, this disaster left many boyfriend's single and weeping over their dead girlfriend's, many best friends heartbroken, and even quite a few siblings forever torn apart. Without a doubt, this disaster, the first of its kind in Ravenwood history, had surely touched the hearts of everybody in Wizard City and even in other worlds of the Spiral. Krokotopia was deeming this "an unforgivable act on the people of Wizard City," Marlybone was saying "we will do everything in our power to catch this murderer and bring him to justice," and Mooshu was saying "this is a wretched act upon the wizards who have helped us greatly. This dark man has no honor, no valor, and certainly no respect for life."

But of course, Justin had more important things to do then listen to them babble on about what that dark wizard had done. Such as hunting down the Magic Stones. If he was going to stop this man, he had to get to work finding these magical objects. And it seems the headmaster knew what to do about that.

They suddenly stopped next to the gateway to Unicorn Way. Ambrose looked around to confirm nobody was watching, then stepped close to the wall to the left of the tunnel. He tapped the bricks on the wall in a sort of pentagon shape, then stepped back. Slowly, the brick wall slid down quietly to reveal a secret passage. The headmaster turned toward Justin.

"Hurry, inside!" The headmaster said, waving Justin inside. Justin took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever was inside, then went in. The headmaster followed, as the brick wall quickly but quietly closed behind them.

They stepped forward into a somewhat large room. Justin couldn't believe his eyes.

The room looked like some sort of shrine, shaped like a octagon. The other seven walls in the room all had one of the symbols for each school of magic on them ( Ice, Fire, Storm, Balance, Life, Myth, and Death, in that order from the left-hand side of the door to the right ). Seven pedestals sat in the middle of the room, in the same order as the symbols on the wall. A large spiral was in a somewhat big circle in the middle of the room inside the circle of pedestals. The walls, ceiling, and the rest of the floor were all pulsating random colors ( just like the pulsating walls in the final boss arena of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ). Justin could hardly believe this place was real. The headmaster looked at him.

"Amazed, Justin?" He asked. Justin looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Why was this place kept secret?" He asked. He wasn't sure why the headmaster kept this room a secret until now. And even so, he was only showing it to Justin and Luna, nobody else.

"Does this really concern the student's in any way? No, so I choose not to make it public. Nobody needs to know this is here. Nobody except me, anyway." He said, and smiled. Clearly it had been a very long time since he was last here, and was more then likely enjoying some fond memories of this room from a long time ago. "I never thought I'd find myself in here again. But I guess it was destined to happen eventually." He continued on. He then approached the pedestal with the Death symbol on it, and beckoned Justin over, who came over quickly.

"So, I guess this is where I bring the Magic Stones as I collect them. But what will they do here?" He asked Ambrose, who looked at Justin.

"This circular ring with the spiral design can show all truths. But it needs the power of the Magic Stones in order to do so. So, if we get the Stones, we'll be able to see how to take down that shield around the dark wizards castle." Ambrose replied. Justin nodded in understanding. By now, he had learned not to question anything in the worlds of the Spiral. However, this did get Justin thinking. He remembered Katie had mentioned that the dark wizard was somehow connected to his forgotten past. Justin had no memory of himself prior to age 4. So naturally, if he now had the chance to reveal his lost past, he was going to take advantage of it.

"Headmaster, Katie told me that the dark wizard was connected to my past. But I don't remember anything about myself since I was 4. Do you think this thing can show me what happened when I was 4? If that man really is connected to my past." Justin asked, for those words had been troubling him since he heard Katie say them last night: "He is connected to your lost past." Why? What was he doing there? And why did Justin forget everything since he was 4? The headmaster noticed Justin seemed lost in thought over his past.

"Justin, don't get lost in your thoughts like that. It's not healthy for you." He said wisely. Justin snapped back to reality on the spot, and looked at the headmaster, who continued speaking. "I am certain If you collect the Magic Stones, this can tell you what happened in your lost past." The headmaster said. Justin nodded. He figured as much. He wasn't going to remember his past on his own. He would need to use this room to uncover it fully.

"OK. Thanks. I needed to hear that. I've just been so... out of sorts lately, what with all these attacks and everything." Justin replied, and he meant it. He really did feel out of sorts right there and then. He had so much running through his mind he was having trouble focusing on one thing at a time. This was almost driving him crazy. _'My god. What am I going to do?' _He wondered. Ambrose spoke again.

"Now then, Justin. according to the list, the Stone of Storm is someplace in Grizzleheim. I suggest you find that one first. But be careful! I expect there will be much evil between now and when you get the final Magic Stone." Ambrose said to him. Justin nodded, although it probably didn't matter in which order Justin acquired the Stones, as long as he got them.

"Alright. I better be off then. I wanna get to Grizzleheim before noon." Justin said. And with that, he turned around, bid Ambrose farewell, and went out the brick wall entrance to the secret room.

_'I hope Katie knew what she was talking about when she mentioned the Stones. Otherwise we'll have to think of some other way to stop that dark wizard.' _He thought to himself, as he went to the world gate. However, he wasn't going to Grizzleheim. He was first going to head home and check on Brooke. He was certain she had woken up and found his note by now saying he was going to repel an attack on Ravenwood. She was probably beside herself with worry right now.

- ( JUSTIN'S ROYAL ESTATE ) -

Brooke continued to stay in the circular area of the top floor, still refusing to leave the house, as per what Justin had asked her to do in his note, worrying about the Soulhunter deeply. She hoped nothing had happened to him at the assault on Ravenwood, but if that dark wizard was involved, it couldn't be good. Of that, she had no doubt.

She then thought back to yesterday. Not even 24 hours ago, she was having fun with her friend's at a fun birthday party with Rebecca ( and she was enjoying herself greatly ). Then, everybody except her, Rebecca, and Jacob were dead, she was at Justin's, and then he and she had gone to see Ambrose. She passed out, woke up some time later, was scared to death by Chelsea's sudden appearance, and so many other things. They ran a mile a minute through her head.

_'My god. How could things turn so awful so quickly? It's like a nightmare. A very sick, crazy, out-of-control nightmare I can't escape from._' She thought to herself bitterly, with a hint of sadness thrown in. Could she never escape this horrible nightmare the dark wizard had thrown all of Wizard City into?

The sound of the door opening, as well as Justin calling out her name, broke her chain of thought and brought her back to reality. She quickly got up and hurried downstairs ( ignoring her hat, boots and wand ) to the second floor. There, at the top of the other stairs, stood Justin, in his Winterbane Hall armor ( which she figured he must have changed into before going to Ravenwood ), looking as well as ever. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran forward into Justin, who quickly caught her.

"Justin, I saw the note you left. I thought... oh never mind what I thought!" She half said / half whispered, tears in her eyes, images of what she thought could have been Justin's fate flashing across her eyes. He shushed her soothingly.

"Brooke, I'm fine. The attack is over. Calm down before you hurt yourself." He soothed, putting a hand on the back of her head. She continued to sob, in fear of what the dark wizard might do next. Now that he has shown he possesses the power to attack Ravenwood, nowhere seemed safe anymore.

"Justin... I'm just so scared. What's he going to do to us when he finds us? I don't want to die!" She whispered, her voice filled with fear. Justin pondered that. If the dark wizard really wanted to attack Ravenwood, why did he only focus on the girl's dormitories? Why not attack the rest of it, besides to create more trouble and to create more work for Justin to do. While the attack had been repelled, over 500 girls lost their life's that very same morning. But why? Why only the girls dorms?

Wait. Could he have found out about the list of clues as to where the Magic Stones were? But he couldn't have! Katie had only told Justin about them. Nobody else! But of course, Justin would have to figure that out later. For now, he had to prepare to go out to Grizzleheim and locate the Storm Stone. So he took Brooke by the shoulders and pushed her back a foot. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Brooke, I have to go get the Magic Stone of Storm now. Its in Grizzleheim, so I may be gone for a while. Do me a favor and... well, promise you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you the same way I lost Katie. OK?" He asked her. She sniffed, but nodded. She knew he had a job to do with finding the Magic Stone's.

"Yes. I'll be careful. I've just been so scared lately. I can't help it." She replies sadly. Justin frowns, then puts a finger under her chin and raises her head to look at him.

"Don't worry. I will stop that man. Promise. But if anything happens, be sure to run and get the headmaster if I'm not around. OK?" He asks. She nods.

"Alright. Thanks, Justin. That means a lot to me. Honestly." She replies, grateful for his friendship.

- ( AT THE DARK WIZARD'S CASTLE ) -

The dark wizard was seated in his throne, laughing his head off like a maniac at that morning's attack on the girls dorms. He laughed and laughed until he wore himself out, Jacob standing close at hand, smiling back. He had reported everything that had happened during the attack ( including Justin's untimely appearance ), and the dark wizard was very amused / pleased about the end results. Rebecca, however, who still sat in the cage in the corner of the room, just looked utterly shocked.

"Very good, very well done! My monsters did their job well! I am very pleased!" The dark wizard finally said, when he was to tired to laugh anymore. He smiled evilly, before turning back to Jacob. "What of Soulhunter?"

"His appearance was a bit of a... inconvenience, but with his friend wounded horribly and with the dorms in ruins, he should be out of our hair for a little while." Jacob replied, smiling. He was very happy that the plan had gone so smoothly, minus Justin's appearance. The dark wizard smiled.

"Hmm. Very well. You have done your job well, Jacob. You may be excused now." He replied in a dark voice, shooing Jacob out of the throne room. Jacob smiled, bowed to the wizard, then left the room without another word. The dark wizard then rose up from his throne and walked over to the jail cell in which Rebecca was still being held. She looked up at him fearfully.

"W-w-what did you do to Ravenwood?" She asked in a low voice. The dark wizard laughed in an inhuman voice, then addressed her.

"Oh, nothing much. I just eliminated out a few... weeds among those beautiful flowers which resided in their little tower garden. But it seems my minions cast the garden into ruins in the process. My mistake." He replied, grinning an evil grin that almost stretched from cheek to cheek. He then laughed again, before turning away and walking back to his throne. Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat or two. She put both hands to her heart and let a single tear fall from her eye.

"Oh no. What's going to happen now? This just can't be real. It can't be!" She whispered to herself, refusing to believe he had actually attacked Ravenwood itself. It seemed impossible. Who could have that much power? Then she remembered he had also wiped out two castle's full of students, and suddenly she feared him even more then before. It seemed his power had no limits.

However, what was he shouting about last night? Something about somebody called... Justin Soulhunter? And the Magic Stone of Death? It seemed whoever this guy was, he was giving this dark wizard man a run for his money, which is saying something considering she had seen his awesome power in action several times. So somebody was taking action to stop him after all! She felt the pain and fear in her heart lift slightly. Someone was going to rescue her!

But if he was going to stop this man, he would need to be very powerful, well beyond the level of an average wizard. After all, this evil man was clearly well beyond such a level of power. Then again, growing up reading a lot of Dragonball Z manga ( DON'T OWN IT, BTW ), she had learned not to judge people by their power level alone. So she decided to wait it out for now, and hope this Justin guy would come to her rescue. Because it had dawned on her that he might be her last chance.

- ( THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ) -

Brooke sat in total and utter silence, unable to say a word. Since Justin had left for Grizzleheim, she was no longer bound to the Royal Estate ( although she could go back whenever she pleased ), so she decided to go to the headmaster and hear about what had happened that day. She couldn't believe it. It sounded more unreal then anything she had ever heard before ( even more so then the attack on her castle yesterday ). But she knew, since he was there personally, helping to fend off the invaders, that this was no joke. The headmaster wouldn't lie about this.

And on her way out of the world gate and to his office, she could clearly see the damage, which shocked her as if someone had casted Storm Blast on her.

"I'm afraid it is true. The dark wizard did indeed attack the girls dormitories. At least 500 poor young girls have all died in the assault. We're at a serious loss right now." The headmaster told her, after he had finished telling her about the attack. She still couldn't believe it. The dark wizard had indeed attacked Ravenwood and nearly destroyed the girls dorms, and Justin was caught in the middle of it! The headmaster continued on.

"I believe Justin encountered Jacob atop the girls tower, along with his friend Chelsea, critically wounded. She'll be alright, but she will have to remain in bed for quite some time, I'm afraid. Justin was very upset when he saw her like that. But even more so angry when he saw Jacob standing before her." The headmaster said to her. She nodded in understanding. Jacob had hurt one his friends badly, so it was natural for Justin to lose his temper when faced with him.

"So whats going to happen now?" Brooke asked, unsure of what would happen next.

"First and foremost: rebuild the girls dormitories. I'm afraid they're very badly damage and the girls need a place to stay. At least those who either don't have the money to afford a castle or who aren't level 15 yet. After that, we can focus all our efforts on finding that dark wizard." Ambrose said, then sighed. "Until then, we can only hope that Justin can find the Magic Stones so we can go confront that dark man. Without them, any and all attacks will fail for sure. I am very sure of that." He continued. Brooke nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I just hope Justin is up to the challenge. We have no idea how powerful that dark man may really be." Brooke replied, still very unsure of how Justin will find the magic Stones first before the dark wizard does. But she knew one thing, he had to do it quickly, before that dark wizard figures out he knows where they are.

_'Come on, Justin. You can find the Magic Stones first! I know it!'_

- ( AUTHORS NOTES ) -

Alright! Chapter 12 done! So, Justin is heading out to Grizzleheim to find the Storm Stone! Can he succeed? Find out in Chapter 12! Until then, everybody! Have a great day!


End file.
